I'm In Love With My Neighbor
by Writer911
Summary: Sonny just moved to California and now lives in a great house. She is also neighbors with twins, Tawni and Chad. She is attracted to Chad but they are forbidden to be together by Tawni. Read to see how the couple survives through high school and Tawni.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I came up with this story at the most randomness time. My friend and I go crazy when it comes to writing. When I tell her that I am writing a draft, she gets so excited. I am in the process of writing another story also called Sonny with a Chance to Eagle Lake. Recently I finished a story and I was content with the number of reviews. I see stories with 300 reviews and I hope, one day, I get as many reviews as that. I hope you enjoy this story and please review. P.S. Sorry for rambling. **

Sonny's POV

I am sitting in the front seat if the mover truck. It is bad enough that it is a few hour drive from Wisconsin to California, but the excitement is making the time seem twice as long. The only person I will actually miss is Lucy. All my other relatives moved to Washington State. I have no idea why anyone would want to move to a state where it rains almost every day. The only reason why we didn't move is because my mom has attachment issues. After my dad died a few years ago, it got worse. However, it has been five years and I convinced my mom that we need change. Maybe the change in scenery will brighten her mood. She hasn't gone out in five years. Anyway, we are moving to California. I am excited and worried at the same time. My mom said the neighborhood has many teens my age. I already applied for school. This school has the best drama and vocal program in the whole state.

I actually day dreamed for such a long time, I didn't realize my mom was telling me to get out of the truck. I took a deep breath and got out of the vehicle. My palms were sweating. My house was ten times bigger than the one back home. The neighborhood was gated off and had its own security.

"Mom, how did you afford this place?" I asked. If she had the money, we could have lived a lot better.

"Well, before your father passed, he put all of his money into this house. I just read his will and it said that if we were ever to move, we have to move here. He used all his money into this house and everything in it." I was about to cry. My dad took his time, finding a house for us instead of relaxing. Apparently, just before he died of cancer, he arranged everything. I walked up to the huge wood door and ran my fingers through the engraved door knob.

My mom handed me the key and put it through the slot. When the door opened, I was surrounded by marble and crystal. In the living room there was a black grand piano. While I explored my house, I found a room with a strange door. This door had a weird knob, it was like a freezer, and there was a small window on the door. My name was in big, cursive, yellow letters. I opened the door, discovering a fully equipped studio. I am in heaven. I soaked in the room and ran to the second floor, in search of my room. I opened the door and saw my room, but before I could admire the great work, the door bell rang.

"Can you get that?" mom asked, or yelled rather. I ran into her room but she wasn't there. I followed her voice and realized she was in an empty hot tub, located in the middle of her bathroom. I chuckled and ran downstairs to open the door.

When I opened the door, two teenagers were standing at the threshold. They both had blue eyes and blonde hair. The girl was holding a plate of cookies and the boy was just staring.

"Hi, I'm Tawni. We live next door, welcome to California" she said smiling. There was something weird about her. She looked gorgeous but something was off. Her eyes were not as bright as the boy next to her. However, I shouldn't judge people before I get to know them. She handed be the plate and pointed to the boy. "His is my twin brother, Chad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much. I would like to thank **camera enthusiast**for being my first reviewer. Thank you, **hannahpie45** for being my second reviewer. A special thanks to **SterlingKnightlover96, **your review brought me to tears and I really appreciate. P.S. I love Sterling Knight also. :)**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! And Please Review. **

"This is my twin brother, Chad" I looked at him and smile. I got a really warm vibe from him; I like it. He smiled back and looked down.

Chad's POV

I woke up this morning and smelled cookies. I went downstairs after grooming. "Tawni, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I am baking cookies for the new neighbors; mom's idea. Their truck just pulled up in the driveway" she explained. I walked over to the window and saw a girl with dark hair and a big smile. She looked around my age. Before I knew it, the cookies were ready and I found myself next to Tawni, in front of the girl's door. Tawni rang the door bell, my heart started to beat faster. I don't know why I feel so nervous. I heard someone open the door and I came back to reality. When I saw her, something came over me and I couldn't speak. Tawni gave her the cookies and introduced us. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"We were heading to the beach, you want to come?" Tawni asked. Sonny asked us politely to wait while she asked her mom. She closed the door and I took a breath.

"Well, she seems nice" I say. Tawni smiled. The awkward silence ended when Sonny opened the door. She had a sundress on and a duffel bag in her hands. I can see the straps of her bathing suit around her neck. It was yellow, I smiled on the inside, thinking about how it linked to her vibrant personality.

Our house is right on the beach so all we need to do is open the gate. We found some lounge chairs and settled.

"I see some of my friends. I'll be back." Tawni explained, walking away. I looked at Sonny and she seemed quite uncomfortable.

"So, do you like your house?" I asked.

"Yea, it's amazing, my dad picked it out" she said and smiled. She is cute when she smiles.

"It is beautiful; your dad has great taste." I complimented.

"Had" she said and looked down. I didn't get it at first, then I realized. I sat down on the chair next to her.

"I'm sorry" I said. I felt really bad. She shook her head.

"It is okay, so are we just going to sit here or jump some waves?" I smiled and took my shirt off. When she took off her dress, I saw her tanned legs and thin waist. I looked away before she noticed. I followed her to the water. She is at least six inches shorter than I. Her yellow bikini was emphasizing her perfect body.

"So, school is starting in a few days, are you enrolled?" I asked. I really hope she goes to my school.

"Yea, I am going to Condor High." she said, I automatically brightened up.

"Me too, you are a senior right?" I asked. She nodded. I looked back and Tawni was still talking with her friends; how rude. Right when I wanted to turn around and face the water, the incoming wave hit me in the face. I saw Sonny laughing.

"That is why it's called 'jumping the waves'." She said. She continued to laugh.

"You are happy all the time, why do people call you 'Sonny'." I asked before jumping the next wave.

"My dad gave me that nickname".

"I am sure he was a great guy." I say. She grins and nods.

"You ready?" I asked as a wave comes. I didn't hear her reply. After the wave passed, she wasn't there.

"Sonny?" something came over me and I began to panic. "Shit!" I said aloud. Then someone pushed me and I fell into the water. I opened my eyes and I saw Sonny laughing. She pushed me into the water.

"You pushed me!" I say in disbelief.

"Yea, that's why you are on the ground. You are not really good at activities involving water, are you?" she jokes. I got off the ground and ran after her. She tried to run away but she couldn't out run me. When I caught her, I picked her up, bridal style, and threatened to drop her.

"Should I drop you?" I ask playfully.

"No Chad let me go!" I saw Tawni from the corner of my eye. She started walking toward us. Sonny's laugh was intoxicating. When Tawni was a few feet away, I reluctantly put her down.

"What is going on?" Tawni said. Tawni is my sister but she acts like my wife. It's unbelievable. Something happened with me and my girlfriend, but I got over it. It was four years ago and I blamed myself for what happened. Tawni was in rage when she found out and hated her guts. I have a feeling she will put up her protective barrier against Sonny. Not that Sonny will be my girlfriend, I think.

"Nothing Tawni, we were just playing around" I explain in an annoyed voice. Sonny looked confused.

"It better be nothing, remember, no girlfriends".


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3. So far, this story is a success. Thank you **Channyallthewaybaby **for reviewing my story, it was very sweet. Thank you **monkey87 **for reviewing. I would like to thank my returning reviewers, **SterlingKnightlover96 **and **hannahpie45**. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts. Your support means everything to me. Please review and enjoy this chapter.**

"It better be nothing, remember, no girlfriends". She reached out to Sonny, "Come on, let's get to know each other." She said. Sonny smiled widely. Two minutes later, they disappeared in the horizon.

Sonny's POV

I walked away from Chad to get to know Tawni. Tawni is really protective but maybe I can find out why.

"Tawni," I start. My feet were sinking into the white sand. "Why can't Chad have a girlfriend?" I ask. It is not that I want to be his, but I was just curious.

"He can but I don't trust people. He had his heart broken once and it wasn't pretty. He needs the best." She explained. Awe, Chad is so sensitive.

"How long ago did that happen? I asked

"A few years ago" she answered with a sad grim. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't you think he learned from that experience, I mean he's 17 years old?" I asked. She is way over the top about this. She stopped in her tracks. She looked annoyed.

"Why are you so hung up on this?" She bursts. Why DO I care? I just met him, but then again, there is something so contagious about him.

"I'm not, just curious you know."

"Well don't get any ideas. He is not a serious guy. I mean, only recently he manned up, and that is because he had no choice. I just don't want him and you to get hurt." She said. We began walking again. I was going to ask more questions on that topic but I didn't. We walked back to our beach chair. Chad was laying on one of the chairs, listening to his IPod. When he saw us walking toward him, he paused his song and faced us. Tawni and I sat on the same chair, across from Chad.

"Hey, how was your walk?" Chad asked. He smiled and made me melt.

"It was great, we walked a lot" Tawni said quickly.

"So, Sonny, what do you do on your spare time?"Chad asked. I was excited and nervous at the same time.

"I, uh, sing and write music, I like to act." I said. I have no idea how they will react. I usually don't tell anyone but I am in a new state, with new people, I might as well make friends and find people with the same interests as me.

Chad's POV

This is great; Sonny loves the same thing I love. "You know, Condor High has a great drama and chorus program, you should sign up." I say. I really hope she does. I am more of an actor but if she signs up for the singing class, I will also.

"I will defiantly sign up" she said. YES. We will definitely be in at least one class together. We sat in silence before someone's cell phone mooed. Sonny blushed before apologizing. I chuckled.

"Hello?" she answered. Her voice is captivating. I can tell that she is polite and innocent, and I respect that.

"Thanks mom, you didn't have to do that." We watched her talk to her mom. There is a lot you can learn from the way they talk. "Yes, I am having a great time, yes, you will meet them, and yes I will be back soon. Mom, can I call you back?" she said her goodbyes and hung up.

"Sorry," she said, "my mom said she put away my clothes, so I am free." She explained. Wow, her mom is nice.

"Do you guys want to come over? My mom wants to meet you and I didn't finish exploring." She asked. Before I can answer, Tawni declined.

"Actually, I would love to but I have a date, how about tomorrow?" she asked. Sonny understood and nodded.

"I'll go," I said and she brightened. I saw Tawni's jaw clench. She doesn't have a date; she just didn't want to go. My sister got up first, Sonny and I followed her to our house. When we reached our houses, Tawni walked up the stairs to our house and Sonny and I walked up the stairs to her house.

"I'll be home soon. I have the keys if anything." I say before she nods and closes the door behind her. Sonny rang the door bell. Her mom opened the door and smiled.

"Hi mom" She said walking in. I was afraid to follow her but she waved to me, motioning for me to come in.

"Mom," she said, taking off her shoes, "this is Chad, him and his twin sister live next door."

"Nice to meet you Ms…" I stop because I don't know Sonny's last name. Come to think of it, she doesn't know mine either.

"Monroe" she said reaching for a hand shake. I shook her hand and smiled.

"Actually Sonny, I was waiting for you to come home because I wanted to go to the mall. I heard California has great stores." She explained, heading to the door. When she left, Sonny turned to me.

"So, you want a tour?" she asked and I agreed.

"I can't wait because I don't even know where everything is." She explained. We start at the basement. Down the stairs, there is an entertainment room. The room has a huge TV, Blue-ray DVD player and surround sound. She looked amazed herself. She opened a cupboard under the TV and there sat a shiny Play Station 3, and next to it, at least 10 games. We crouched down and examined the games.

"Wow, you've got great games, Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, Uncharted 2, damn. Do you know how to play?" I asked. This is very impressive.

"Not really, my dad started but we never finished. I think m dad arranged the games." She said.

"It is okay, I'll teach you. Maybe he knew that you would have a guy friend to teach you." I said. This is a great thing to make us closer. He looked at her feet and blushed.

"Okay, lets continue." She said. We walked up the stairs to the door with the small window and a huge lock. When we walked in, I discovered a fully equipped studio including drums, guitars, microphones, and a recording booth. I stood there astonished.

"This is amazing, please explain" I said, looking around. She chuckled.

"I told you, I love to sing. My dad was my biggest supporter and before he got sick, he promised me that one day he will build me the perfect studio and apparently he went all out." She explained. This is a great idea. Her father will always be there with her. This room looks really professional, and expensive. There is a wheel of guitars, a closet that says amps. I am dying to hear her sing.

"Can you sing for me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4. I want to thank **fanfantic, hannahpie45, Channyallthewaybaby, southernchristiangirl, **and **monkey87 **for reviewing. Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts. Also if anyone has any ideas or comments please feel free to comment. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. **

"You want to hear me sing? Why? I, I don't think so?" she shuttered, shaking her head.

"Please, I just want to hear."

"Fine." She said. She walked over to the guitar wheel and picked up an acoustic. She sat on a stool nearby and started. Once she opened her mouth, I was in awe.

Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me.

She was amazing. When she said she can sing she wasn't kidding. I waited until she finished strumming her last chord before I spoke.

"Sonny, that was amazing. I have never heard that song before" I complimented.

"Thanks, and you never heard it because I wrote it" she explained. She wrote the song that I now want on my IPod. This is beyond great.

"You can become rich, now that you have a studio with a sound board, we can record a whole demo CD." I tell her. She got up from the stool and carefully put her guitar on the rack.

"That would be great, you want to help me?" She asked. I got excited. She is so talented, everyone needs to know that.

"Yeah defiantly." She headed toward the door. "You want to see my room?" she asked. I followed her up the stairs and I saw a door with a sunflower on it. It had Sonny's name on it. She opened the door slowly and she revealed a big yellow room. It wasn't a yellow that was very bright that hurt your eyes. It was a calm and serene yellow. She had a big flat screen TV on one wall and a bookshelf filled with books on another. Her room reflected her perfectly.

"It's really nice" I complimented.

"Thanks" she said and smiled. She kept examining her room. I saw her eyes widen when she saw what is inside.

"What is it?" I asked. She didn't reply. I walked over the open door she was standing in. I saw exactly what made her awe. It was a bathroom with a hot tub.

"WOW." She said it while I thought it. "This is bigger than my mom's."

"Then you defiantly deserve it" I said. Her father went all out, studio, entertainment, and a hot bathroom. She will really enjoy this house, much more than her mom. She is one special girl and I can tell that he praised and worshiped her.

"You think so?" she asked. How can she not know? She probably knew but didn't want to brag about it; another good trait.

"Sonny, I didn't know you for a long time but you seem like a great person." I said to her. She smiled again. After looking at the framed pictures on the wall, we headed back to the main floor. We walked to the kitchen in silence. It was huge, stainless steel fridge, marble floors and a big island; equipped with state of the art appliances.

"Nice, do you cook?" I asked her. With a kitchen like this, I assume she does.

"I like to. My mom always wants to cook but I like doing it myself." She explained. She opened the fridge and again it was fully stored. She walked to the pantry and smiled.

"That's cool, I am sure your food is to die for." I complimented. She looked at me and tilted her head.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. She had a face that couldn't go unnoticed.

"It is just, my dad has been dead for five years, and how is all this stuff fresh?" she asked. To tell you the truth, I was thinking the same thing. I thought about it for a while and I remembered. A few days ago, I saw a truck and about ten people.

"I actually saw a truck in your driveway a few days ago. They had huge bags of food, produce and stuff. They were probably hired by someone to stock up." I said to her. That is exactly what happened because someone with a uniform from the company cam e to my house to ask my mom a question.

"Hmmm, it makes sense," she said, "You want me to make you something?" she asked. My mouth started to water. I think it is a human reflex that no one can control.

"You don't have to." I say, shaking my head.

"I want to, plus you can help" she said, looking through the cabinets. She stopped and pulled out a sheet pan. She walked to the pantry and took out a box of pasta.

"What are we making?" I asked.

"Nothing complex, it is just simple cheese lasagna." She shrugged like it was nothing. I don't do so much cooking. I like my mommy's cooking. She started opening the can of tomato sauce. I let her do the first two layers. She looked up at me and stopped working.

"Are you going to do something or what?" she asked, giving me squiggly pasta and a tub of ricotta cheese. I tried spreading it but it was hard. It got all over my hands.

"It's messy." I complained.

"That's why we have soap and water." She said taking the sheet of pasta from my hands.

"So you are not afraid of getting dirty?" I asked. She didn't look up at me, she just kept doing her work.

"Nope" she said. I smiled. I took my cheese covered hand and rubbed it on her face. She opened her mouth and yelled my name.

"CHAAAAAAAAAADD."

"You said you didn't mind getting dirty." I said like I did nothing wrong. She laughed and picked up her hand and rubbed it on my face. I started laughing too. "Okay, I guess I deserved that".

"Yeah you did. I just moved in, I don't want a mess." She said. We cleaned our faces and hands after we put the food into the oven. After the lasagna finished baking we let them cool. She put the plates on the table and forks and knives. I took the spatula and served.

"How is it?" she asked. I have tasted lasagna before but this was different.

"Really good" I said with a full mouth. She laughed giving me a napkin. I wiped my face.

"My lasagna was my dad's favorite."

"Who wouldn't love this!" I asked. She didn't answer; instead, she was looking through the cupboards. She took out a roll of aluminum foil. She took another plate and put the rest of the food into it, she covered it with the foil.

"Take some home" she said putting her food on the table next to me. I nodded and my eyes landed on a French door.

"What's through there?" I asked pointed to the door. I walked to the door and opened it. A warm breeze blew in my face. She walked to me and followed my gaze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5. Okay, I don't want to sound ungrateful but I only cot a few reviews for the previous chapter. Many people who read this don't review. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. Anyway, I want to thank **Channyallthewaybaby, SterlingKnightlover96, veeheart914,** and** BoulderGirl1059 **for reviewing chapter 4. I want to thank **SugarSelRocker **for reviewing chapter 1. ****Maybe it will help if you can tell your friends about my story. Thanks a billion. My readers mean the world to me. Enjoy!**

Chad's POV

Outside, in her backyard, are an underground pool, water slide and diving board. She also has a full sized basketball and tennis court. I have a great backyard but this is extreme.

"This is amazing" I tell her. She smiles and shrugs.

"My dad knew I made great friends. He was expecting me to have people over, I guess" she says, walking around the pool. "Let's go!" she called. I looked at her confused, but I just followed her. I watched her take off her cover up. Underneath she had the same bathing suit from the beach. She ran and jumped into the pool.

"Isn't there a rule about swimming after you eat?" I ask.

"Oh, that doesn't mean anything" she said, "come on". I took of my shirt and jumped in. We both laughed while we swam. I noticed Sonny got a bit tired. This is a deep pool so her feet don't touch the bottom. To make matters worse, we are in the middle of this huge puddle of chlorine.

"You okay?" I asked her. She didn't answer; instead she sunk under the water. I grabbed her upper arms and pulled her up. "Sonny" I said quietly. Her face was shiny from the water.

"Oh my g, d. This is so embarrassing" she whispered. I smiled, thinking about the time Tawni's friends saw me in my boxers. She decided to invite her friends over at 7 o'clock in the morning. I woke up that day and I couldn't find my brush, and Tawni always takes my brush. I walked to her room to ask for it back and her friends are laughing at me. But not really laughing, more like staring, amused and interested. I cursed mildly and she threw the brush at me. Now that was embarrassing.

"I have been through worse" I say, still holding her. "Grab my back, we'll swim to the edge." I move her to my back and she wrapped her arms around my neck. When we get to the latter, I help her up. We sit at the edge with our legs in the water.

"Thank you" she said and looked away.

"It is fine"

Sonny's POV

Chad saved my life. I know that sounds a little dramatic but he did. I feel like such a geek. I sank in my own pool. Although, in my defense, this was the first time I swam in this pool. After I thanked him, she told me to stop dwelling on this. We simultaneously stood up when we heard my mom open the door.

"Hi mom!"

Hi Mrs. Monroe" Chad said.

"Did you kids have fun?" my mother asked.

"Yes mom." I looked over at Chad. He looked nervous and uncomfortable. "We toured the house then hung out at the pool for a bit." I explained.

"Mrs. Monroe?" Chad asked. He paused for a minute to gather his thoughts. "Would you and Sonny like to join my family for dinner tonight, around 7?" she finished. My eyes suddenly widened.

"Chad, that is so thoughtful, of course, thank you" YAY! I am having dinner with Chad's family!

"Great, I'm looking forward to it" he smiled. "I'll let you get ready, Thanks for the tour Sonny, I'll see you later". He finished. I smiled and walked him the door. When the door closed I ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

"I am taking a shower, mom!" I yelled to her.

"Sonny, dinner is in four hours." She yelled back. I ran to the top of the stairs to look at my mom.

"Mom, I have a huge hot tub in my personal bathroom, it will take me a while." I turned around and walked back to my room, ignoring her giggle.

"By the way," she yelled, "Why is your tub bigger than mine?" I didn't answer her because I know she didn't expect me to.

Chad's POV

They said 'yes'. I jogged home to tell my mom. Tawni wasn't home but she told me she would me home by five.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled. I walked to the kitchen and saw her at the island. I walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Why are you wet?" she asked, wiping her face.

"I went swimming"

"Your car is parked" she said confused.

"The neighbors next door have a pool" She nodded.

"Uh, mom? Can we invite the new neighbors for dinner? I kind of invited them already so please say yes" I asked. I know I should have asked my mom first but it just seemed the right moment. When I asked my mom, I noticed a bit of hesitation. Not the regret kind, more of the unsure kind.

"Mom, if it will a problem I can cancel" I said franticly. She looked worried. Her eyes getting red.

"No, no problem" she said.

"You sure?"

"Yea, you go, clean your room or something" She said. I smiled and kissed her again. I ran up the stairs to wash up. By the time 7:00 rolled around, the house smelled great. My dad got home and Tawni was dressed and ready. The doorbell rang and my mom opened it. Sonny looked great in black gladiator heels, skinny jeans and a bright blue top. Her mom also looked good.

"Welcome to our home and to the neighborhood" my mom greeted. Her voice sounding a bit scratchy. "I am Lucy Cooper, my husband Robert, my daughter Tawni and you already know Chad.

"Hi, I am Connie Monroe and my daughter Sonny" Mrs. Monroe introduced herself and Sonny. I looked at my mom to see how she would react. Instead of being happy and inviting, she was tearing. My mother, out of all people was crying in front of company. My mom never shows weakness in front of strangers. That is where I got the strength from. Oh and my dad.

"Are you okay?" Sonny's mom asked.

"Mom, are you okay?" Tawni asked. My dad put his hand my mom's shoulder.

"I am so sorry for your loss" my mom finally spoke. Wait a minute, I never told her that information.

"How did know about that?" Mrs. Monroe asked.

"Um, I was friends with your husband. I designed your house." We all looked at her surprised. "He told me that house will be your vacation home, but when he got sick, we designed it to make it the best. Your lawyer called me when you decided to move and I arranged for fresh food to be delivered and for someone to clean the whole house so it would be perfect for your arrival. He loved you, Connie and Sonny. You were his whole life." Connie and Sonny started crying. Connie went to my mom and hugged her. Saying thank you and how beautiful the house is. I walked over to stand next to Sonny. I put an arm around Sonny and she immediately wrapped her arms around my waist. We stayed like that until Tawni got fed up.

"Can we eat now?" Tawni blurted out.

**Review Please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Chapter 6! I had a great amount of reviews. I want to that who reads my story. I want to thank **SugarSelRocker, BoulderGirl1059, MirandaKP, SterlingKnightlover96, SparklingFaith, MoonLightShadowBeams, and veeheart914 **for reviewing chapter 5. I also want to thank anyone who private messaged me and added my story to favorites/ alerts. Please review and Enjoy! **

After Tawni rudely blurted out that comment, Connie wiped her tears and smiled, so did Sonny. We sat at the dinner table and started eating. We laughed at my dad's stories but by dessert, I wanted to get away.

"Sonny," I whispered, "You want me to show you around?" She nodded; we got up slowly and I led her upstairs.

"Don't they look nice?" my mom said. They laughed and agreed about how cute we looked. Sonny was already upstairs. I continue to go up. I turn the corner and she is in my room. "You like it?" I asked.

"Yea, I love the color" she said. It was the best blue I could find. And trust me, it is not easy. **(A/N: It is the blue color from Sonny's dressing room. I love that color but I can't find the name. I wanted it for my room but I have an orange bed so that will not look nice. Oh, if anyone knows the name of that blue, PLEASE tell me! Anyway-) **She walked over to the window and scrunched her face.

"What?" I asked.

"I just noticed the color of the shades in my room" I was confused. She pointed at the window. I walked over, but I still didn't get it.

"Chad that is my bedroom window" she explained. It took me a while to process but once I accomplished that, I realized that I would see her all the time, or at least her shadow.

"Well, at least now, we don't need phones." I said before she giggled.

"Yea, We will talk through our windows."

"That's right; we will just keep our windows slightly open so we can hear each other when we call." We started laughing again until Tawni walked in.

"What's so funny?" she asked. We shrugged and looked at each other. "Sonny, you are leaving" she declared. Sonny nodded and headed for the door.

"Bye, Chad, I'll talk to you soon." I smiled at her and she left. Tawni gesticulated to me saying that she was keeping an eye on me.

"Respect your elders" I said.

"Oh, by 2 minutes."

"Still an elder" I said, walking toward the door.

"So elder, you need a wheelchair?" I ignored the comment. I pointed out the door and she got the point. I waited about two minutes after Tawni left. I grabbed a chair and set it down in front of the mirror. I found a bucket of purple craft pebbles and threw one at the window. Sonny opened her window and smiled.

"I was just testing it." I said.

"I had a great time, you house is beautiful." She said.

"Sonny, who are you talking to?" I heard Sonny's mom yell. Sonny had a worried look on her face.

"Um, I'm on the phone mom, talking to Lucy" she lied. I smiled at the thought and shook my head.

"Chad, I got to go" she said getting up from her chair.

"Wait! Tawni and I are going shopping tomorrow for school Monday. You want to come?" I asked. It was kin fog like a thing Tawni and I do with our friends. We go to the mall to shop for clothes. She nodded quickly and closed her curtains. It is thick enough to block out the details but I can still see her silhouette. I was about to close my curtain when I saw Sonny's outline at the window. I saw the figure tale off her shirt. My mind and heart was racing. I quickly closed my curtain, not wanting to go too far. I was about to turn off my light when Tawni barged in.

"About tomorrow, tell all your friends, we are leaving at ten and we have to be at the mall entrance by ten thirty." I nodded. "Did you tell your friends already?" I decided to keep Sonny's presence and surprise.

"Yea, I can't wait." I said. When she left, I turned my light off and went to sleep. Right when I closed my eyes I remembered Sonny. I ran to the window and noticed a dim light. This made me feel better because it told me that she wasn't sleeping. I took a pebble and through it at her window. After the third pebble she opened her window.

"Yes Chad," she said, a little annoyed. I don't blame her, I would be too if someone was throwing things against my window.

"Be ready and 10 am," I said. "We are meeting my friends and Tawni's friends there." I noticed a worried look on her face.

"Friends?" she said. I already knew she was worried about.

"Don't worry, they'll love you" I said. Thinking to myself, I wondered, how someone so different and so pure can steel my heart. Again, I am only assuming, but there is something about her that is the key to everything I need in my life. It sounds like a cheesy love story but for the first time, I am willing to risk everything.

"You sure?" she asked doubtfully.

"I am 100% sure."

"Thanks Chad, good night."

"Sweet dreams, Sunshine" I said without thinking.

"'Sunshine?'"

"Yea, I just made it up. I can stop if you want me too." I can feel the worried look on my face, my heart beating way to fast to be considered normal.

"No, its okay, I like it." She shrugs.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I grinned and closed my window.

The whole night I fantasized about Sonny. I pictured her in every way imaginable. I am surprised I got any sleep at all. In the morning, got dressed after shaking all the images out of my head. Tawni was already dressed, eating her daily yogurt. When it comes to shopping, Tawni is always the first one. I greeted my parents and put the waffle batter into the waffle iron. My waffles were ready in three minutes. In those three minutes, it was silent. I grabbed my waffle in a napkin and headed to the door, Tawni following behind. My parents wished us luck as we closed the door. I think I needed it more that Tawni.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to Chapter 7! I would like to thank the following people for reviewing chapter 6: **Channyallthewaybaby, MirandaKP, SterlingKnightlover96, MoonLightShadowBeams, **and **xxcymphoniquemillerxx. **It means a lot to me that you take time to write reviews for my story. Thank you to all the people who added my story to their alert list and favorite list. Thanks to everyone who added me to their favorite author list. I would like to ask for more reviews. Basically, I have a bet with my friend and I kind of told her I would be able to get TEN reviews for this chapter. Spread the word and PLEASE review.**

Sonny and I stepped out at the same time. I waved at her and she waved at me. Tawni also waved, smiling.

"Where is she going?" Tawni asked through her clenched teeth.

"I invited her" I said to her. From the corner of my eye I saw Sonny head toward my car.

"What? Did you ask your friends?" she asked before I scoffed.

"You told me to invite friends, she is a friend and I am not asking permission for something I want to do. Plus, I don't think they'll mind." I said walking away from her and toward my car. I greeted Sonny with a hug. I still had my waffle in my hand. I ripped off a piece and handed it to Sonny.

"You want?" I asked. She smiled and said thank you.

"It's really good" she said finishing it.

"Glad you like it, I made it myself." I said and she shook her head.

"You know what is better than your amazing waffle? This car!" she said looking at my 16th birthday present: A black convertible with black leather seats. Tawni got one also but in silver. I like the black more than the silver, it's more stylish. Tawni liked it too but her car already had her name embroidered on the head rest.

"Nice right?" I said. She just nodded.

"Mine is better!" Tawni yelled. I turned to Sonny and mouthed "NO". Sonny laughed as I unlocked my car and got in. I am driving and Tawni is next to me.

"Do you have a car, Sonny?" Tawni asked, smirking. She knew the answer.

"No, I don't" Sonny said. Her voice told me that it doesn't bother her and it wasn't a big deal. Our school is not really walking distance.

"Sonny, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning for school; we can ride together." I announce and Tawni glares at me.

"Thank you Chad."

"We are NOT car pooling" Tawni said sternly. Like I cared, I get up early anyway to meet my friends.

"Perfect, that's better for me" I said. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw Sonny holding in a laugh. When we arrived at the mall parking lot, I quickly found a spot. We got out and headed to the mob of girls and boys waiting for us. Tawni invited the girls and I provided the guys. Everyone said their hellos. Sonny stood at the curb. I noticed everyone eyeing her. I walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Chad, your girlfriend is HOT." Nico said, looking at her. I immediately got nervous. Sonny blushed.

"Oh, Sonny is not my girlfriend, she's my…" I started to say but Nico cut me off.

"Perfect" he said raising his eyebrows and winks. I started to panic.

"Uh, let's go inside" I said trying to change the subject. So this is how it works, we go to all of the unisex stores and spend half an hour in each. We don't split up. We walked into the first store and everyone went to their desired section. I noticed that Sonny was lingering behind.

"Come on Sonny, try some stuff on" I pushed.

"Fine." I walked through the aisles with her and saw her eyeing a particular dress. She picked out her size, looked at it, sighed and put it back. I knew she liked it. She has good taste. It was a black dress that goes right under the knee. It was an empire waste with a floral lace. Yea that is very visual; that is what I get for having a twin sister. **(A/N: Picture is on my Profile)**Sonny kept walking; I picked up the dress and caught up to her.

"Hey Sonny, it's my size, what do you think?" I joked. She laughed and went along with it.

"Oh yea, black heel and dangling earrings, perfect" I chuckled and stretched by hand out to her.

"Try it on" I said. She rolled her eyes and agreed. I walked her to the dressing room and she went in. As soon as she walked in, Nico and Grady walked up to me. "Hey, what are you doing standing in front of the Women's dressing room?" Grady asked, holding a pair of sneakers.

"Sonny is going to come out soon." I explain. After I answered their question, they didn't leave. Instead, Sonny came out with the dress on. My eyes widened. I was thinking of what to say. Apparently, Nico and Grady didn't even need a second to process the sight in front of them.

"HOT" they said at the same time. I glared at them but they didn't understand. Nico slid to her side. "Sonny, do you want to go out sometime?" Nico asked her. I cannot believe it. I don't want to sound jealous but Sonny just got to the neighborhood and he is already hitting on her. Sonny looked toward me; she looked worried and unsure.

"Um, I'm not interested, sorry, plus, I just met you." She explained. Nico didn't seem to mind. I felt relief. She turned him down and that means I still have a chance.

"Sonny, you look great," I said when Nico and Grady left; "You should get it." She smiled.

"I will thanks." She went back into the dressing room and changed. I waited a few minutes until Sonny came out. "Now, it is your turn." Sonny said as she came out of the dressing room. I looked at her confused. "Yea, you helped me find something, now I'll help you." She stated plainly. I shrugged and we walked to the men's section of the store. Some of my friends were roaming through the aisles. We found a red and white fleece hoodie that we really liked. (**A/N: Pic on my profile.)**We sawa pair of brown shorts we also grabbed off the rack. (**A/N: Pic on my profile)**We also grabbed some Nike basketball shorts.

"Hey CHAD" Sonny sang. I looked over to where she was. She was holding a pair of blue swim trucks. It looked okay but it has flowers on it.

"I don't think so," I said with a little laugh.

"Oh Come on Chad, it is a Speedo Men's Hana Floral swim trunks in New Navy." She said, reading the tag. **(Pic on my Profile) **"Do you have new trunks?" she asked. Come to think of it, I don't.

"Fine, but I get to pick out your new bathing suit." I said. Her I widened but she agreed. I took the trunks from her hands and fast walked to the girl's bathing suit section. I saw a navy ABS by Allen Schwartz "Portofino" Paisley Bikini. **(A/N: Pic on my profile.) **I picked that one because the color was the same one she picked for me. Also because I like the design.

"Chad, it is beautiful but I can't afford it, I am okay with the one I have" she explained.

"Sonny, I got it covered. My dad is friends with the owner. He can give you a discount: I BIG discount" I tell her. She smiles and picks up her size. At the end of the day, Tawni's friends had at least 5 bags of clothes and my friends had loads of clothes. After lunch with the buds, Tawni, Sonny and I drove home.

**Please Review! **Please Please Please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to Chapter 8. First I would like to thank the following for reviewing chapter 7: **CAEH1995, EllietheDisneyfreak, LifeLover17, SterlingKnightlover96, Channyallthewaybaby, Valentine2000, Lyfeee, Darkestpowerslover234. **I appreciate your support. I would also like to thank the readers that put my story on favorites and alerts. The bad news is that I did not win the bet. Now she mocks me and says I am a horrible writer. Please help me redeem myself. Thank you.**

It was a quiet drive back home, filled with glances and glares. I drove into my driveway and Tawni fled the car with a hurry. Sonny and I came out of the car at the same time.

"Thank you Chad, I had a great time." She said. I took her bags from the trunk and walked her to the door. "Thanks" she said again. She tried to open the door but it didn't budge. The bent down and took a key from the bottom of the door mat. "My mom is not home."

Sonny's POV

I unlocked my door and I heard Chad take a step. "Uh, Chad, do you want to come in? I you're not busy." I asked, not only because I wanted to spend time with him but I didn't want to be alone in a big house. He agreed and followed me inside. We went up to my room and sat on the lounge chair.

"SO, what do you do for fun?" I asked. He already knows my story, what's his?

"Um, you can't tell anyone though. I like to sing and act." He said. Perfect, maybe we will end up in the same class. I already signed up, tomorrow I have to go and get my schedule.

"Your sister doesn't know?" he looked away.

"You know Tawni, she can be so critical. Anyway, you will never find her in those classes. She uses her electives in the fashion department." He explained.

"You should tell her, you guys are twins." He said he'll think about it.

"Speaking of Tawni, you know she hates my guts" I said. I tried ignoring it but I can't.

"She's just trying to protect me."

"Why? Protect you from what?"

"You," he shrugged. "Heart break, it's nothing personal. She is very particular with the girls I hang out with." He explained.

"You hang out with her friends." I said. To me it doesn't make sense.

"They are either devoted girlfriends or they signed a contract. Besides, I would never be interested in them" he explained. Tawni went all out.

"Tawni said something happened between you and your last girlfriend." I said. I didn't want to intrude but I was curious.

"Yea, um, I had a girlfriend a few years ago and I was crazy about her. She never let me down. She told me she loved me. We didn't do anything, you know. But she said she didn't mind." I nodded. He didn't look pained but hurt. He moved closer.

"So, one day, she said she had an essay due the next day so we couldn't go out. Tawni and I went to the beach just to talk and we saw some nasty PDA on the sand. Turns out, my girl friend and another guy were on top of each other, making out." My eyes widened and my eye brows rose. I moved a little closer, letting him know I care. "I walked up to them and they stopped. She looked at me and said 'oh, hey'. At the end, she just laughed at me as I left." He wasn't teary, angry maybe.

"Chad, that's horrible" I said touching his arm. He nodded. "How can I be so naïve, right? She left me to 'get some'." He explained.

"I would never do that to someone." I said. I mean, that is not humane. I never understood why people cheat on other people. Why go through all the secrecy and trouble? If someone does not satisfy your needs, break up and move on.

"I know" he said, taking my hand in his. I got lost in his eyes, the cool blue tornado sucked me in. **(Speaking of tornados, we had one yesterday in Brooklyn, NY.) **He leaned toward me and it was my instinct to lean in also. After three seconds of processing, I kissed back. I only knew him for three days, but there is something contagious and inviting about him. It feels like we have been neighbors for years, like it was meant to be. His kiss was soft but not too soft. He made sure to let me know he was in control. Sensitive but strong, I like it. We both felt something special. I pulled away first, not that I didn't like it, it is just didn't have time to take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry" he apologized. "That was forward".

"No" I said, shaking my head. "It's fine". He grinned slightly. "Sonny, I like you a lot and I hope we can work out, or at least try." He said. I was stunned and felt my cheeks turn red. I liked him too but am not entirely sure.

"I don't know Chad. Your sister really doesn't like me, and I don't want any problems." I said. He took my hand and squeezed.

"Listen, I usually don't ask people out on the third day I know them but you are different. You give me a feeling, a great feeling. We don't have to tell Tawni." He sighed. I looked up at his eyes; they are big, blue and hopeful.

"Are you sure you want that on you? I mean, she is your twin sister. I don't want you to lie to your sister because of me." I explained. I can't have that on my head. He didn't even blink. He just shook his head.

"I am not lying because of you; I am doing it for me. She cannot control my life. And if I am not ready to tell Tawni, I am not ready. I would like to tell her but at the right time. I have to plan the whole conversation so I can have an answer to everything she throws at me." He explained. His face looked like he was thinking while ranting.

"You really thought this through."

"I have. So I am asking you one more time. Sonny Monroe, will you go out with me?" she asked again. I couldn't help but smile. Nobody ever went to this much trouble to win me over. Actually, nobody ever tried to win me over.

"Fine, yes, I would love to." He beamed and pecked me on the cheek.

"Look out your window, I'll be back." He said and ran out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to Chapter 9! I would like to thank the following for reviewing chapter 8: **channystick4evar, Lyfeee, EllietheDisneyfreak, veeheart914, L 94, mrpuppy, lacevas, Madeline932 **and** zarachannylover101. **Thank you to everyone who added this story to favorites and their alert list. I really appreciate your support. I am really sorry for not updating quickly and I have a legit reason; ****SATs, AP Psychology and College applications. I have finished 2/3 of it so I have much more time. I a kind of disappointed because I am not getting as many reviews as I would like, so PLEASE review my story. Maybe at least 10?**

**Enjoy the Chapter! **

Sonny's POV

I walked to my window and opened it wide. A minute later I can see Chad opening his window. After he opened it, he started to pick up something under it; it was a long, thick plank. "Catch the other end" he calls from the other side pushing one end to me. I took it and put it on my window sill. He took out a roll of duct tape and used like half of it on his end. My eyes widened when I saw what he was doing. He crawled out of his window and sat on the plank. Oh my g, d.

"What are you doing?" I asked but he didn't answer. He carefully moved his but until he reached my window. After climbing into my room, he taped the plank to my window sill.

"Now, you and I can come over without going through the front door."

"You are crazy" he laughed, "You are lucky I can close my window." I stated.

Chad's POV

I went over to her and put an arm on her shoulders. "Try reaching my window" I suggested. Her eyes widened and she started to shake her head franticly.

"Oh hell no!" she said. I started laughing. It was no big deal, the plank is pretty thick. "What if it breaks? I'll go plummet to my death." She said, looking at the ground below her.

"If you slip, which I am not saying you will, I'll save you." I said. She looked at me quizzically with her beautiful brown eyes.

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart" I said pointing to it. "I'll go to my window and pull you in when you get here." I said, already climbing out. I slowly moved across the board and reached my room. Sonny followed my move with greater caution.

"Chad, I'm going to fall, I'm going back." Sonny screeched.

"Sonny, you're almost there, keep going, I'll pull you in." She took a deep breath and continued. When she was close enough to reach, I took her hand and pulled. I think I pulled to hard because she flew through my wide open window and landed on top of me. While he was looking at me, our faces were inches away. I picked up my head and kissed her.

"I told you" I said and she smiled at me.

"Yea, Yea Chad, it's getting late." She said get off of me. She was heading out the window when I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. I leaned in and kissed her soft lips. This kiss was just as great as the first. I haven't felt this way in a long time and I kind of miss the feeling.

"Goodnight" I said before letting her go. She smiled and pecked my lips and left. I was watching intensely to make sure she got across safely. When she reached her room, she turned to me and blew a kiss. I smiled and closed the window. She did the same and pulled the drapes over it.

I woke up early the next morning to pick out something to wear. I put on basketball shorts and opened my window. I slid over to Sonny's window and tapped ever so slightly. She ran to the window and pulled the drapes over her body. All I could see are her tanned shoulders and beautiful face. I could tell she was surprised from the priceless expressing on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled through her whispers after she opened her window.

"I wanted to know what you were wearing so we won't clash." I explain. She closed the window before coming back with a robe on.

"So we don't clash?" she started to giggle. "Tawni can't know, remember?" she reminded me.

"Oh, well, we'll make something up, like 'it's a coincidence.' That works for everything" I say. "Wear blue." I told her. She shrugged and walked me to the window. When I got to by bedroom, I got dressed in a navy blue polo from Hollister and dark wash jeans **(a/n: Pick on Profile)**. I jogged down the stairs smoothly, excited for the day. My parents left for work, Tawni was sitting at the island, eating her yogurt in a tank top and pajama bottoms.

"If you plan to go to school, looking like that, don't talk to me." I say and she glares at me. I was only joking, when Tawni goes to school, she dresses for success, and everyone knows that. I would not be surprised if she won best dressed. Our parents taught us that if we dress confident, we will be confident, and she was right.

"I don't need an extra 2 hours to get ready. 'This' just happens naturally." She said pointing to her face before getting back to her yogurt. "Why are you dressed so early anyway? She asked taking the spoon out of her mouth. I opened the fridge and took out the milk for my Captain Crunch.

"I am driving Sonny to school, show her around a bit" I explained, pouring my milk. She raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of Sonny, why is there wood connecting her window to yours?" Come one Chad, think fast.

"Uh, school is starting and it is a faster to get homework help." I said, nice save.

"You are making her do your homework?" she asked and I made a face.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"NO, if she was going to do your homework, she might as well do mine."

"Don't even think about it" I warned and she scoffed.

"What, now you can't take a joke? Gosh". I sat down on our marble island and ate my cereal. Tawni walked to the sink and put her spoon into it.

"Why are you taking her to school?" she asked, emphasizing the word 'her'.

"I am not answering that question. Also, stop interfering with my life. If I want to be friends with Sonny, I will and there is nothing you can do to change it." I said, finishing my cereal.

"Chad, you are my brother, I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want her to use you." She explained, my rage simmered down.

"She will not use me, Sonny is different."

"You thought the same thing about the last one and look what happened."

"Samantha was a lying bitch that only cares about her looks." I explained. Tawni put my bowl in the sink and jumped on the island next to me.

"And Sonny is not like that?" she asked. I can tell Tawni really cares because she has that look on her face that she only shares with me. Being twins have its advantages. We have a connection like no other. I rubbed my eye.

"I don't know, but I want to give her a chance, and I am willing to find out."

"You know I care about you, and you are too naïve to understand." She said sincerely.

"Tawni—." I said.

"Did you know Sam kept a tally on how many guys stared at her ass?" Tawni laughed, changing the subject.

"Yea, actually I did. I saw it the day I walked in on Jim and her." I said. Apparently Jim doesn't cares about is getting some ass, preferably hers. I got off the island and washed the dishes.

"I don't want you to date." Tawni said as I put on my sneakers.

"Drop it Tawni" I said and walked out the door. Sonny was already leaning against my car. She wore a blue tank top that is kind of ruffled at the bottom and jean shorts that were not too short **(a/n: Pic on Profile)**. "Hey, you look good in blue." I complimented.

"Not so bad yourself" she said. I got into my car and she followed. I wanted to kiss her but that would risk being seen by Tawni. I turned my head and saw Tawni watching through the window. I pulled out of the driveway and after a few blocks I stopped at a red light. We looked at each other. I leaned in and kissed her.

**PLEASE Review! Please tell me what you thought any comment is a good comment. ; )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to Chapter 10! I would like to thank the following for reviewing chapter 9: **KupiDDaAcHAnnYloVER, mrpuppy, Ebz, Lou92, Lady-Apricotxx, ObsessedwithDisneyChannel, MirandaKP, agent-mazda. **Thanks to all the people who added this story on their favorites and alerts. I didn't get exactly 10 reviews, but I can live with 8. I really appreciate it :)**

**Chad's POV**

I leaned in and kissed her. "What was that for?" she asked. Her cheeks were a little darker than pink.

"It's a good morning kiss. I wanted to give it to you earlier but Tawni could have seen.

"Chad, maybe we should tell her, I mean, maybe she will act differently because we are neighbors. Also, our parents are friends." Sonny explained. It hurts me to have to hide my relationship but Tawni will never understand.

"Sonny," I say as I hit the gas on my car. "I know you want to be open and believe me, I do too but Tawni won't understand. She doesn't trust anyone. And even if I tell her I have the hots for you, she won't believe me. She will say it is some hormone induced feeling I get because I feel alone and depressed. And really, I feel "depressed" because she acts like my sergeant general." I explained. I should have remembered to breathe because by the end of my rambling speech, my breathing becomes heavy and irregular. I look at Sonny but she was looking down. "Say something." I say, pulling into the school driveway.

"You have the hots for me?" she asks. Out of all my rambling all she has to comment on is my hots for her.

"Is that all you heard?" I asked, taking her hand and she giggled.

"No, I heard you, and I understand." She says. We get out of the car at the same time and walk to the school building side by side.

"And Sonny, I DO have the hots for you." I said, answering her last question. She smiles and purposely bumps into me. We walk to the main entrance of the building and took in the view.

"So, this is Condor High." I announced. "Ready?" she nodded and I led her in. I walked her to the main lobby so she can get her schedule and ID card. The secretary looked up and smiled.

"Well, Chad Dylan Cooper. How was your summer?" she asked. The secretary is nice to me because I babysit her 2 year old. That is before he bit me.

"It was great, especially the last few days." I said and looked at Sonny and she understood that I was talking about her. "How is Brian? Did he bite anyone recently?" I joked.

"Actually, the past three sitters" she confessed. Someone has got to get this kid a teething ring or something; those baby teeth can hurt.

"So, Chad, Who is your friend?" she asked.

"This, is Sonny, she's new here." I announced.

"Oh right, from Wisconsin. I have your schedule right… here." She said giving it to Sonny.

"Thank you." Sonny replied.

"Now, stand over there and smile." She did what she was told and smiled. Her smile was special. Judy, the secretary, printed her picture and information onto the card and handed it to her.

"Now Sonny, do you need a bus pass?" Judy asked. My senses kicked in and I answered to her.

"No, she won't need one" I answered. Both Judy and Sonny looked at me confused.

"Okay, class starts in ten minutes." Judy said slowly. I led Sonny out of the office and into the hall. She didn't say anything.

"Let me see your schedule." I said and she handed me the paper. I looked at the paper and then at mine.

"Nice, we have three classes together; AP psychology, period 1, performing arts period 4 and calculus period 7. And we have lunch 6th period together. This schedule is great." I said and she laughed.

"Now I'll see you all day." She said. The bell rang and Sonny and I walked to our first class. Walking through the halls, I see a lot of friendly faces.

"Hi, Chad" Addison said. She was in my class last year. She had a huge crush on me. "Addison" I said with a nod. When we past her, Sonny turned to me and asked: "Who was that?" she asked.

"Old class mate, really annoying." I said. I wasn't lying; Addison is cute but a total ditz. I hate air heads, and Addison is filled with air. Sonny nodded and we walked up to the second floor. In the distance, I saw Samantha and Brian: my ex-girlfriend and my so called friend. I stopped Sonny; I really care about her and only want her to myself. I know that sounds obsessive but people can be crazy.

"Sonny, you know I like right you right?" she looks startled but nods. "Up ahead, my cheater ex and her boyfriend is coming. He is ridiculous and wants everything I have. So please act like you don't know me." She nods and we keep walking.

"Chad" Brian and Samantha said. "Who is your girlfriend?" Brian asked, looking at Sonny.

"I don't know, some stalker, you know everyone wants to be friends with CDC. I said. I put my acting skills to work. I heard Sonny scoff.

"Yea, everyone wants to be friends with an egotistical, self-centered, jerk." She said. She must be a great actor because for a second I actually believed her. She walked past me and I couldn't help but look at her butt.

"Fine, you keep waling." I said. She turned around.

"Fine" she said back.

"Good"

"Good" she repeated and made a right. Sam and Brian just watched, absolutely believing our rant.

"You sure set them straight." Brian commented, patting my back. I didn't respond. I followed Sonny's trail and found her waiting for me in the corner. She started laughing.

"That was great, I actually believed you." I said.

"It's called acting." She responded. "You should try it sometime." I knew she was joking so I just smiled at her. We kept walking toward AP psychology. Nico and Grady were walking in the opposite direction. When we got close enough Nico winked at Sonny.

"Hey Sonny, you look amazing, maybe we can go out some…" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Would you stop?" I yelled in a pissed off tone. Sonny wants to see acting, I'll give her acting. Sonny's eyes widened and so did Nico's. "Stop asking out my girl. She is taken, by ME." I said, very seriously.

"Chad, I didn't know, I'm sorry man, please forgive me." Nico pleaded, his voice trembling. It is so funny because I'm joking, well not really but I have to tell him that. He and Tawni talk and I can't let Tawni know right now.

"Yea, you know what else you didn't know?" I asked still in my serious tone.

"What?"

"I'm joking. It's called a joke; relax" I said giving Nico a manly hug. Nico had beads of sweat on his forehead. How was that for acting?

"Oh, okay, you got me worried there." We both let out a nervous laugh. "So, Sonny, you want too…" Nico started to ask the same question but I cut him off, again.

"No, dude, she is still not interested." I said sternly. He looked offended. "Well, I want to hear it from her." Nico said, challenging me in a fun way. We both looked and Sonny who was trying to look oblivious to the situation, but we all knew she wasn't.

"Oh, yea, Sorry Nico, I'm not interested." Sonny said. "But we could still be friends, right?" Nico just nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to Chapter 11! Like always, I want to thank the following people for reviewing: **It'sLittleMe, MirandaKP, mrpuppy, randomsmileyperson, EllietheDisneyfreak, Ebz, and Channyreader. **Also, to everyone who added this story to their favorites and story alerts list, thanks. I am really sorry I haven't written in a long time. I have been writing another Sonny with a Chance story called ****Restricted****. If you guys have a chance, people read it and give it a chance. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chad's POV

We finally reached our AP psychology class. I push open the door for Sonny and she walked in. The class was set up in rows in front of the teacher's desk. The black board was clean, nothing written on it. I love writing on a clean board. I don't know, it's something about the sound the chalk makes against the board. After writing, you take a step back and see the crisp letters. I should probably stop thinking about chalk and black boards, that's kind of weird. Anyway, Sonny took a seat and I sat next to her. None of my friends were in the class; they said it was a waste of time. AP psychology is perfect for me, if I get a 4, I get college credit. It kind of cool, I could psychoanalyze people and look at things differently.

The door started to open and the teacher appeared. The teacher wrote her name on the board. "Good morning class." She began and the students silenced. "My name is Mrs. Flitz. Welcome to AP psychology." She said. I looked over at Sonny and smiled. "So not get too comfortable, girls stand in the front, boys to the back. Everyone is sitting in alphabetical order." She said. Sonny had a worried look on her face and I soon had the same look. We are defiantly not sitting next to each other. After the teacher gave us our seats, she handed out school supply lists, contact sheets and Delaney cards. Before I knew it, the bell rang and class finished. I waited for Sonny and we walked out together.

Sonny's POV

I am really bummed that I couldn't sit next to Chad. The class went by fast. My next class was English. Chad had English also but in the room next to mine. We walked to the end of the hallway where the class was. "Who do you have?" Chad asked. His eyes were shining from the florescent lighting. I looked down at my paper.

"Mr. Reynolds."

"Lucky, he's super nice. I have Ms. Plotkin. There is not a nice bone in her body." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good luck" I say sadly. He smiles then winks. "I'll see you after class." He said and we entered our classes. I looked around the room and saw familiar faces. I walk up to my blonde haired neighbor and sit next to her.

"Hi, Tawni" I said. She stops talking to her friends and turns around.

"Oh, Hi Sonny." She said with an uninterested voice. I know she doesn't like me, but I want to make it work. I am usually friends with everyone, but I don't think my peace picnic would work with Tawni. She turned back to her friends and kept talking.

"I heard Gabe Trunk was in this class" Tawni's friend said.

"Gabe Trunk the hunk" another one said. Last week I would be somewhat interested on whom this person was, but I could care less. I took out a pen a notebook while the teacher got ready. He looked good for a teacher. A boy walked in right before the late bell rang.

"Mr. Trunk, please find a seat." Mr. Reynolds said. Gabe looked around for an empty seat and took the one next to me. The room was not arranged in rows; half was near the windows and the other half on the other side. This gave the teacher room to move around. Everyone was watching him as he sat down. Mr. Reynolds gave out some information cards and class contracts while the class just talked. I didn't bother to talk to Tawni; she would just give me a glare. I started to fill out the info card when Gabe turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Gabe." He said with a smile, his nice smile. It made me think about Chad. Chad's smile is a lot nicer, well to me anyway.

"I'm Sonny." I said with a grin and went back to filling out the card.

"You have a nice smile, Sonny" Gabe complimented. I just thanked him. "You want to go out sometime?" he asked. I was about to answer but Tawni cut me off.

"Wow Gabe, that's a great idea. Two single people go on a date." She pushed. "I'm sorry, I'm not interested." I apologized.

"Why not?" Gabe and Tawni said in unison. "You are not in a relationship are you?" Tawni continues.

"No, I'm just not interested." I said sternly. For the rest of the period, I kept quiet. I got a strange feeling that Tawni knew about me and Chad. The bell finally rings and I hurry out the door. Chad is already waiting for me across the hall. His arms outstretched as I got closer, but I just shook my head slightly.

"Tawni is in my class." I said and he understood. Tawni walked up to us and Chad smiled.

"Hey, Sis" he said giving her a hug.

"Chad, guess what happened" she said. I already knew what she was going to mention.

"Abigail gave you free lip gloss?"

"No, Grace did. But that is not it. Gabe Trunk asked Sonny out and she said 'no'. Can you believe it?" Tawni said. I looked at Chad, his face was pink and he looked uncomfortable.

"Well, if she doesn't want to date him, then she doesn't want to date him. Anyway, he just met her; he just wants to get into her pants. That is exactly what he does to all the new people Amanda, Jane, Rachel, the girl that got pink and purple highlights after he blew her off. I keep forgetting her name" Chad said, snapping his fingers. By the time he was finished, my eyes were as wide as Frisbees.

"Carmen" Tawni reminded.

"Whatever, we got to get to class." He said grabbing me and we walked off quickly.

"Chad, did he really do that to all the new girls?" I asked seriously. Knowing this new information will make me extra cautious and scared around Gabe. Just the fear of someone taking advantage of me scares me. I look around the hallway and people are running into their class as the bell stops ringing. Chad pulls me into the staircase and we sit on the steps.

"Yea, he did. I just don't want you to get hurt. As long as I'm around, you are safe. But I am not in the class with you and I can't shield you from the comments and the stares or the occasional brush on the arm, or his arm over you, or any contact what so ever. I am sure you can stand up for yourself, but he is big, and if he can get you alone, I have no doubt that he'll use the chance." He said to me. My heart started to beat faster and my palms started to sweat. I looked down at my hands, I had nothing to say. I didn't know what to say, or how to react.

"Hey, you'll be fine. I'm always with you, you know that. Just in case, just keep my number on emergency and it'll text an SOS and call at the same time." He said. I looked at him and he smiled. "Sonny, you mean a lot to me. Come on, let's stop thinking about that huh?" he said lifting my chin and leaned in for a kiss. I kissed him back before the need for air reminded us to pull away. He walked me to the gym and we hugged goodbye. I sat on the bleachers while the teachers explained the rules. Some of the students groaned about how many times she has heard the same rules. I kept looking up at the clock. 45 minutes never seemed so long. Once the bell rang, I bolted out the gym. Chad and I have Performing arts together and he told me he will meet me there. I found the room and saw Chad seated with his book bag on the seat next to him, for me. This was the class I was most excited to sit through.

**Okay guys. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! Please also read my other SWAC story Restricted. **

**Thanks a billion and I love you guys, couldn't do it without you support. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to Chapter 12! Again, I want to thank all my reviewers: **Embers in the flames, HorseLover314, randomsmileyperson, It'sLittleMe, Smile, EllietheDisneyfreak, **and** mrpuppy. **Thanks to all my followers and the alert adders. If you guys have time, please read my Sonny with a Chance story, RESTRICTED! Thanks! **

**BY THE WAY, GABE TRUNK, PICTURE 'LUCAS TILL' FROM THE HANNAH MONTANA MOVIE!**

Chad's POV

I got to Performing arts before Sonny so I picked the best seat and put my bag on the one next to me. The teacher came in and got settled. He looked wasn't old, maybe around 30 years old. I looked around the room and saw the many different people. There seemed to be an equal amount of males and females. Sonny came in moments later with a smile on her face. I moved my bag off the seat and she sat down next to me.

"You excited?" I asked her. She bit her lower lip and rubbed her pals against her knees.

"Nervous, excited, I can't tell." She said looking at the teacher. "Look at all this stuff, this is a lot of equipment." She said, looking around. I followed her gaze; it seemed as if this was the largest room in the building. The room had a stage, microphones, and instruments. There also was a door that leads to the auditorium, so yeah, I am pretty sure this was the biggest room.

"Your studio has state of the art equipment, much better than this stuff. But for a school, yea this is great stuff." I said to her. The bell stopped and the students scurried to their seats. The teacher was about to introduce himself until one last student waltzed in with no care in the world. It was none other than…

"Ah, Gabe Trunk," yep, you guessed it: the devil himself. "There was a rumor that you would be joining my class this year, but I just couldn't believe it." He said.

"Well, I guess they showed you, didn't they?" Gabe said. He walked over to Sonny and sat down next to her. I saw tense up so I gave her ankle a light tap. She looked over and smiled, telling me it was okay. Gabe leaned forward and started talking. "Chad Dylan Cooper, never thought I would find you in this class, this is great news." He said. I now had to prepare for Tawni's wrath because today she will defiantly find out. "And Sonny," he said looking at her. "I can't wait to see you hidden talents." He said, winking at her. Sonny looked away from him, uncomfortable with his forwardness. I automatically felt guilty. If our relationship was public, I would tell him to back off in a second, but it wasn't. I could do it now, but that would start a whole new rumor, and I'm not ready for that.

"Alright, enough with the chit chat." He said turning away from the board. He has written his name 'Mr. Klein'. "Let me tell you kids this, this is a fun class. We will be writing music, performing, having concerts, writing plays, making our own adaptations, and at the end of the year, I will be picking the best few and recommending you to my buddies out in the real world. That's right, I have connections so don't screw it up. This class may be your one way ticket to stardom." He says. I looked around the room and saw many excited faces. Sonny was one of most excited people there. Klein kept going with his speech. "There are no structured tests, but I will be testing you on participation, progress, and performances." He said.

"Perfect, be prepared to give me an A" Gabe piped.

"Yeah, well let me put it out there, I am allergic to bullshit, so I would appreciate it if everyone leaves it at the door, including you, Gabe." Everyone started laughing. Gabe lowered into his seat blushed from embarrassment.

"Alright, let's get to work, Uh I feel like music." He announced, picking up the class list. I looked over to Sonny. Her smile quickly fell and her leg started to shake. I kicked her ankle and smiled at me. "Um, Gabe let's see what you got" he said. Gabe jumped at the opportunity and got up on stage. He pulled the keyboard to the center of the stage and got comfortable.

"What about now, by Daughtry" he announced.

_Shadows fill an empty heart__  
__as love is fading,__  
__From all the things that we are__  
__But are not saying.__  
__Can we see beyond the scars__  
__And make it to the dawn?_

His voice wasn't terrible but I've heard better. Okay maybe I am a bit bias, whatever. I looked over to Sonny and noticed she was listening carefully.

_Change the colors of the sky.__  
__And open up to__  
__The ways you made me feel alive,__  
__The ways I loved you.__  
__For all the things that never died,__  
__To make it through the night,__  
__Love will find you._

_What about now?__  
__What about today?__  
__What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?__  
__What if our love never went away?__  
__What if it's lost behind words we could never find?__  
__Baby, before it's too late,__  
__What about now?_

He didn't finish the whole song, so I was thankful for that. Everyone clapped after his performance. After the clapping stopped the class looked at the teacher for his feedback.

"Well, that was a great cover. Not in the same octave as Daughtry, but you defiantly made it your own. Well done." The teacher said. Gabe stood and jumped off the stage, heading toward his seat. "Next, let's hear from, Sonny Monroe" I looked over to Sonny and she looked terrified.

"No, I am not prepared, so I'll pass, please" she said quietly.

"It's fine, Give it your best shot." He said. I bent over to her tried to encourage her to sing.

"You'll do great, don't worry." I whispered. She nodded and got up. She got up on stage and sat at the keyboard that Gabe was sitting at.

"It's an original." She said. I smiled wide wondering if she will sing the song she sang to me.

"Perfect, Sing the whole song, if you don't mind." Mr. Klein asked. She nodded and took a deep breath in. She closed her eyes and started playing.

_I'm losing myself__  
__Trying to compete__  
__With everyone else__  
__Instead of just being me__  
__I don't know where to turn__  
__I've been stuck in this routine__  
__I need to change my ways__  
__Instead of always being weak_

I smiled at the new song that she decided to play. She started to play at a higher tempo.

_I don't wanna be afraid__  
__I wanna wake up feeling beautiful__  
__today__  
__And know that I'm okay__  
__Cause everyone's perfect in unusual__  
__ways you see__  
__I just wanna believe in me_

_La la la la, la la la la__  
__The mirror can lie__  
__Doesn't show you whats inside__  
__And it, it can tell you that you're full of life__  
__It's amazing what you can hide just by putting on a smile___

_I don't wanna be afraid__  
__I wanna wake up feeling beautiful__  
__today__  
__And know that I'm okay__  
__Cause everyone's perfect in unusual__  
__ways you see__  
__I just wanna believe in me_

She kept singing. The song was so touching I think some of the other kids were going to cry. I couldn't help but think if there was any truth to that song.

_I'm quickly finding out__  
__I'm not about to break down...__  
__Not today__  
__I guess I always knew__  
__That I had all the strength__  
__To make it through___

_Not gonnna be afraid__  
__I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful__  
__today__  
__And know that I'm okay__  
__Cause everyone's perfect in unusual__  
__ways you see__  
__Now, now I believe in me__  
__Now I believe in me_

Once she finished the song, the class stood and gave her a standing ovation. Even the teacher was clapping and cheering as if he was in a concert. He was waving his hands in the air, trying to sustain the class. After the cheering died down, the class sat down and let the teacher talk.

"Well, I surely believe in you. That was amazing! And you wrote that song?" he asked surprised. She nodded and smiled. "I hope this year will filled with many of your songs." Mr. Klein said.

"Me too," Sonny said and got off stage. I got up and gave her a hug. We were about to sit down when Mr. Klein spoke up.

"How about you Chad? We have five minutes left of the period; can you give us a preview?" he asked. My heart started to beat faster. I haven't sung in front of anyone before. I know Sonny wouldn't be on my side because she wanted me to sing since I told her. I swallowed hard and got on stage. I moved the keyboard to its original spot and grabbed an acoustic. I sat on the stool and looked at the class. I was beyond nervous so I tried to focus my attention on Sonny. She was smiling, excited to finally hear me sing. I started to strum the guitar; here goes nothing.

_I'm no superman__  
__I can take your hand__  
__And fly you anywhere__  
__You wanna go, yeah___

_I can read your mind__  
__Like a billboard sign__  
__And tell you everything__  
__You wanna hear but___

_I'll be your hero___

_I, I can be everything you need__  
__If you're the one for me__  
__Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable___

_I, yeah I believe in destiny__  
__I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul__  
__But if you're the one for me__  
__Then I'll be your hero_

I stopped playing and the class clapped, not as loud as they did for Sonny, but they clapped.

"Was that an original?" Mr. Klein asked me.

"It's not finished yet." I said, putting the guitar down.

"It's really good, keep working on it." The bell rang and people were heading out the door. I got off the stage and Sonny gave me a big hug. I smiled and hugged back.

"That was great!" she said smiling.

"I was great? What about you?" I said and we walked out the classroom. We started walking down the hall when I heard someone yell.

"CHAD!" shit, it was Tawni.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Remember, read ****Restricted**** by me : )**__

_  
__  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Sonny's POV

Chad was amazing. I have to say, I never thought Chad such an amazing voice. And I have to admit, I was a little nervous singing in front of a class of strangers but it was great practice. If I want to do something in the music industry, I have to conquer my fears and sing. We walked out of our performing class. Chad put an arm around me. The simple gesture made my stomach flutter. Our relationship is not public but his arm around me seems so official and spontaneous.

"CHAD!" someone yelled and soon and we left the room. I tensed when I realized that was Tawni's voice. Chad removed his and the moment was gone. Chad and I slowly turned to face Tawni's scowl.

"Hey, sis, what's going on?" he asked as if nothing is going on. I can tell his acting skills are kicking in. I decided to play along to whatever Chad is planning in his head.

"What's going on? What's going on? Why do I have to hear from Gabe Trunk that my own brother is taking a singing and acting class?" she said.

"Oh, well, Tawni, I am in a singing and acting class." He said plainly. I stiffed a giggle.

"What are you laughing at? You probably convinced him to take that class with you. He doesn't like singing and acting. I never heard him sing a note in my life." She said with piercing eyes. I suddenly got nervous.

"N-no, I…" I started but got cut off.

"No, she didn't. I do sing I have a notebook of songs and a guitar in my room. You just never heard because you never listen. All you care about is yourself. I want to take this class and there is nothing you can do about it." He said with power, finally standing up for himself.

"We'll talk about this later." She said. "What period do you have lunch?"

"6th" Chad said. We stood there for what seemed to be forever. The bell finished but Chad and Tawni were staring each other down. I wanted to say something but that would risk getting a glare from Tawni. I stood there and rocked on my feet until someone said something.

"Don't you have somewhere you have to be?" they said at the same time. Chad grabbed my hand and him and Tawni separated at that same time. Chad dragged me along with him.

"Chad, we are late for class."I said, just in case he was too mad to come back to reality.

"I know, what class do you have?" he asked. I looked down at my schedule.

"US History with Ms. Alistair"

"I have her 8th period. I have Spanish, with Sra. Gomez it is on the other side of the building."

"I have her too, 8th period. Listen Chad, I can find my way, we are late enough." I said. We are late, and if he walks me to class, he will be even later.

"Fine, um, we have lunch after that, meet me in the cafeteria?" he asked. I nodded and he leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek. I smile and we parted ways. I found my class in no time. The teacher was nice and understood it was my first day and I was adjusting. I looked around the room to see what I would be dealing with. I saw Nico and Grady. They quietly waved me over and asked me to sit in the desk next to them.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I want you to turn to the people around you and share, exchange emails and numbers because you are responsible for the material you miss if you are absent. I do not want to hear excuses. In about ten minutes, we will go around the room and share." She explained. Nico and Grady turned to look at me.

"So Sonny, how is your day going so far?" Grady asked.

"It's going fine, I guess."

"Don't worry, you will get used to it." Nico said. "What period do you have lunch?"

"Next" I replied, Nico and Grady high fived each other.

"Us too, you are sitting with us and Chad, right?" I nodded and smiled. Inside I am kind of freaking out. It is not that I don't want to sit with Chad's friends, it's just it might be a bit awkward.

"Do you know, when Tawni has lunch?" I asked. They were somehow interlinked with the whereabouts of Tawni. I really hoped we will not have lunch together. I know I said I would try my hardest but it is getting really exhausting to get off her shit-list.

"Yea, she has lunch the same time as us. We all sit together." Grady informed me. GREAT! Now, aside from the awkwardness that I have to deal with, I have to also deal with the wrath of Tawni.

"Can't wait" I mumbled under my breath. After ten minutes, the teacher stopped us and we shared two things about ourselves. I told the class that I moved from Wisconsin and that I like to sing. The class asked me to sing to them but I declined. It is one thing to sing in front of my performing class, but in a class that has nothing to do with it? No way. By the time everyone shared, the class was done. Nico and Grady walked with me to the lunch room. I walked into the cafeteria and looked soaked it all in. I wondered if it was anything like the things you see in movies. The cafeteria in Wisconsin was nothing like this. It was much smaller, suited for a much smaller student body population. In this high school jungle, it was much crazed. There were people walking around, yelling, laughing, talking, reading, listening to music, texting and so much more. There were people in their own little worlds. There were people that seemed to be holding onto someone and they couldn't let go. By that I meant sucking face like no tomorrow. It was defiantly not what I expected, and defiantly not what you see in movies.

"Come on Sonny, our table is over there" Nico said, pointing to a table with only a few people.

"You have your own table?"

"Yea, we sit here every year and every year, people know not to sit there." He said.

"Well, except the freshman, but we tell them to beat it." Grady said, like it was no big deal. We were walking up to the table and I saw Chad already sitting there, talking to a red head. She was touching his arm and smiling. I looked at his face; he seemed annoyed and a little peeved.

"Hi Chad," I said. He turned to me and his face brightened. He got up and hugged me.

"Sonny, how was the class?"

"She was nice; Nico and Grady are in my class. How about you, Es la clase de español fácil?" I said, showing him some of my Spanish side.

"You speak Spanish?"

"Yep, fluently, I'm half Mexican." I said plainly.

"You are bilingual…" Nico said mesmerized.

"Actually, I am half Italian so, Parlo Italiano" I said, telling them I speak Italian, Chad's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow" Nico said and if he is floating among the clouds. I giggled, feeling myself blush.

"And" I started but got cut off.

"There's more?" Chad and Nico said at the same time.

"Ya gavaroo na Ruskam" I said in Russian.

"Is that Russian, what are you part Russian too?" Chad asked astonished **(AN: btw I actually speak in Russian, the alphabet is really different so I wrote it phonetically)**.

"No, in school, we had to pick a language we don't already know and French was full so I took Russian. It was easy to pick up. In Wisconsin you take a language when you start elementary school." I explained.

"Amazing" Nico and Chad said at the same time once again. Chad looked at him and Nico got the point and walked away.

"Sonny, you want to get food?" Chad asked.

"No, I am not hungry" I said and sat down. I was kind of hungry; I just didn't feel like eating. Chad sat down next to me.

"Hey Sonny, mind if I join?" Someone said and sat down next to me.

I felt Chad tense next to me.

**Sorry it is shorter than than the other chapters. This story is getting intense. I just wanted to know if any of you had and ideas, you can review them to me or PM me. I love reading your thoughts and comments. Your ideas will defiantly be appreciated. THANKS! I love you guys. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all who reviewed, favorite and alerted the previous chapter. It really means a lot. I am really hoping I get more reviews so PLEASE review! I love my readers so if you have any suggestions, I am all ears… or eyes. **

Sonny's POV

I have the pleasure of being next to the one and only… Gabe Trunk. After Chad told me Gabe was bad news, I knew I had to stay clear.

"Actually…" I started to say but I got cut off.

"Thanks, I knew you wouldn't mind" Gabe said. Just as I thought; he was ignorant, arrogant and thought everyone love him. I looked over to Chad, he was watching us.

"Now that I think about it, I am kind of hungry" I told Chad, he nodded and we walked to the lunch line. While walking to the line we kept a reasonable amount of space. We walked to the other side of the cafeteria.

"You wanted to get away from Gabe, didn't you?" Chad said with a grin. I nodded slightly.

"I don't know, ever since you told me about him, I kind of get uncomfortable around him. I'm the type of person that doesn't judge people and don't listen to rumors about others, but I trust you." I tell him.

"I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I'm sorry." He said, I smiled at him as we waited on line. "I really want to hug you but rumors can fly." He said and I let out a sigh. I appreciate what Chad is doing but I can't help but think there is some embarrassment there. Chad is no doubt popular in school. If he is seen with me I guess it could be a little tarnishing to his reputation. I never thought I would be in a secret relationship but I agreed to it. We got our food and walked back to the table in silence. Getting closer to the table I noticed Gabe talking to a familiar blonde. It was none other than my secret boyfriend's twin sister; who by the way probably hates me. I have a feeling she is a bit suspicious.

"Just don't pay attention to her." Chad whispered as we got closer. I sat down next to him and Tawni sat across from Gabe, who still ended up sitting next to me.

"So, where were you guys?" Tawni asked. I waited for Chad to answer but he was eating away, like a typical guy.

"We just went to get some food." I said, pointing to the obvious trays in front of us. Tawni scrunched up her face.

"Are you sure you need it, Sonny?" she asked. Chad slowed down on the eating, and Gabe held in a laugh. I tried to swallow but the growing lump in my throat made it hard. I wasn't one to give into bullying and snide remarks, but when it came to things like that, it surely gets to me. It wasn't the first time I got a comment like that and I had a feeling it wouldn't be last.

"Tawn" Chad said with a warning tone. She shrugged. I pushed the tray slightly away from me. My anxiety and paranoia was now getting to my head. I looked at my watch and noticed the period was going to end in ten minutes. I started to get up and Chad looked up at me.

"Where are you going?"

"Um, the period is about to end and I wanted to go to the bathroom before class." I said quietly.

"Let me walk you" Chad started to get up but I stopped him.

"No, I'll go myself. I'll see you in math," I said quickly and turned to walk away.

"What? I was just speaking the truth." I heard Tawni say in the distance. I walked and sat in a secluded staircase.

Chad's POV

"What is your problem?" I scolded Tawni. Our table became quiet, eyeing us nervously.

"Don't be such a baby, it's not my fault she can't take the truth." She told me, shrugging.

"It doesn't matter, she is a person, and you don't talk to people like that." I was giving her a hard look, our table still watching us.

"Don't make a scene, we will talk about it at home." She told me as the bell rang. "And I'll find another ride." She said, flipping her hair.

"I wasn't going to give you a ride back anyway." I told her. She scoffed and I turned toward the door. I found my Calculus class and walked in, searching for Sonny. The desks were in rows, facing the board; Sonny was sitting right next to the door.

"Sonny, listen," I started, taking a seat next to her. She looked upset, not her usual happy self. I was going to continue until a huge pain in my ass came through the door.

"Mr. Cooper, take a seat." Mr. Kim said, putting his stuff on the teacher's desk. I had Mr. Kim last year, let's just say, it was horrible. I stood where I was, opening my mouth to talk. "Mr. Cooper, I figured out your assigned seat, over there." I turned to look; it was on the other side of the room, last row, and last seat; in other words, far away from Sonny. I sighed and trudged to the back. Sonny stayed in her seat, and it was now her assigned seat. The class was uneventful and not interesting at all. The bell rang and Sonny sprinted from her seat. I gathered my stuff as fast as I could and ran after her.

"Sonny, Sonny, wait" I said as I rushed to her. I grabbed her elbow and turned her around.

"I'm going to be late." She said, clearly not wanting to talk. I ignored her and pulled her into the janitor's closet.

"Look, before you say anything else, I am really sorry for what happened in lunch today. Tawni can be very difficult sometimes."

"Are you sorry she said it or are you sorry you didn't say anything in my defense?" she asked, hurt in her eyes. I jaw parted a little. I realized my excuse would not be enough and shouldn't be enough for her.

"Sonny, I know I didn't say anything, and I am really sorry. I just didn't know how to defend you without people and her thinking we are a couple."I could see her eyes sadden. "I know it's hard, and I'll tell her soon, but it's not the time. It will get better, I promise." She gave me a weak smile and I smiled back. I leaned down and gave her a kiss. I walked her to class and told her to meet me by the car. I told her teacher that I had earlier in the day that she is new and needed help finding the class.

When I got home after school, Tawni was already home. I could tell because once again, she didn't lock the door behind her.

"Tawni!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the house.

"I know I forgot to lock the door, I'm sorry!" she yelled from her room.

"Get down, now!" I yelled. She came down stairs, looking at me. "We need to talk."

"The hell we do! You are in Performing Arts?" she asked.

"Yes, you got a problem?"

"About the singing, a little, the acting, go on ahead. The only thing that I am mad about is the fact that I heard it from someone else." She said.

"Because, you are so difficult to talk to. I am even surprised that you are okay with it." I said.

"Chad, you are my twin brother, if you want to act, or sing, I'll support you in anything you do."

"Which segues into the conversation about my friendship with Sonny?"

"Anything by that." She put her index finger in front of her and walked around me. I followed her into the kitchen and sat down on the island.

"She is nice!"

"Chad, just leave it alone, you have enough friends, you don't need her. I don't like her and if you even think about dating her, you have another thing coming."

"But—"

"I don't trust her, just drop it!" she said before existing the kitchen. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

Sonny's POV

Chad told me that things would get better with the whole situation; it didn't. Tawni still gave me a hard time about just being Chad's "friend". And Chad still didn't think it was time to tell her yet. It was hard, I liked Chad, and dealing with Tawni was just something I have to deal with. It has been a month since that day and I was still being treated like this. Performance arts is going great, I am writing a lot of songs. Chad decided to stick to acting. He talked to the teacher and he said that was fine. I walked with Chad to our performance class and we stopped when we saw the class almost doubled in size. We looked at Mr. Klein and gave him a confused look. He waved us in and got up on stage.

"Okay, so for the past week we have been working on songs about the society and the people around us. Now that we all finished our songs completely, I invited the fashion class so we can perform. I want at least three people to perform, I will pick so everyone is a volunteer." He explained, getting off the stage. I looked around the room and noticed Tawni. I immediately groaned and Chad gave me a weak smile. Two of my classmates sang their songs. Mr. Klein got on stage and stood next to the microphone. "Now, our last performance will be by Sonny Monroe. I already heard this song and think it is fantastic, so Sonny, if you don't mind." I smiled and got on stage. It's a good thing I got a lot more comfortable singing in front of people. I never sang in front of another class before. I picked up a guitar and looked at my audience. I looked at Tawni; she was talking with her friends. I looked at Chad, he was grinning at me.

I started to play my guitar.

_Ohh-oh, ohh yeah__  
__Remember love, remember you and me__  
__Remember everything we shared_

My class started to clap along to the beat; the fashion group, not so much.

_On this planet when we cared_  
_Remember hearts, remember unity_  
_Remember loving neighbors without expecting favors_

_Why be afraid to make an honest mistake_  
_If you acknowledge the pain_  
_And you wanna change, you can get through anything_

_Do you remember at all_  
_People walking hand-in-hand_  
_Can we feel that love again_  
_Can you imagine at all_  
_If we all could get along_  
_Then we all could sing this song_  
_Together_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Singing, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Look at me and look at you_  
_Now look at me again_  
_See, we're not so different_  
_Look around, what do you see_  
_Were throwing thinks outside our window_  
_We don't care to keep it clean_

_I had a dream that beauty was only skin deep_  
_And if we all just believe_  
_Love is all we need; nothing else can set you free, yeah_

_Do you remember at all_  
_People walking hand-in-hand, hand-in-hand_  
_Can we feel that love again, can we feel love again_  
_Can you imagine at all, imagine at all_  
_If we all could get along_  
_Then we all could sing this song_  
_Together_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, ohh-oh yeah_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, aye_  
_Singing, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Oh yeah_

_If we could through away the hate_  
_And make it last another day_  
_Don't give up just for today_  
_Life would be so simple_  
_And then they'd talk about us_  
_But they will never stop us_  
_We'll keep singing_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, woo_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, come on, we'll keep singing_  
_Singing, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, whoa-yeah, whoa yeah_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Ohh-ohh_

_Do you remember at all_  
_People walking hand-in-hand, walking hand-in-hand_  
_Can we feel that love again_  
_Can you imagine it all, imagine, yeah_  
_If we all could get along_  
_Then we all could sing this song_  
_Together_

_Oohh_  
_Come on, come on, come on_  
_Come on, come on, come on, come on, yeah_  
_Hold your hand with your neighbours_  
_Together, together_  
_Noo, da, da-da-da_  
_Ohh-yeah_  
_Ohh_  
_Come and sing it with_  
_Looking at you, baby_  
_Ohh_  
_Oohh-ohh_

I stopped singing and looked into the crowd. My class started to cheer, but those cheers were overpowered by the wave of 'boos'. My nerves started to creep. The fashion class was laughing while both teachers were trying to contain the class.

"I guess there is no love for you, huh Sonny?" Tawni yelled over the class. I looked over to Chad, he looked lost on what to do.

"Tawni" he warned her.

"What? She sucked." Tawni said, laughing. Tears were threatening to fall. I put the guitar down, got my things and ran out the class. I was down the hall when I finally heard Chad's voice.

"Sonny, I am –"

"Sorry?" I finished for him, turning to face him; tears staining my face. "I can't do this anymore" I began.

**Please Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow! Thank you guys SO much. I have gotten such great feedback from my readers. It means the world to me :) Enjoy Chapter 15! And Please Review!**

Chad's POV

Sonny did such an amazing job. I knew Tawni had talked her class into laughing at Sonny. I wanted to yell at her, to put her in her place. Maybe I was wrong. Tawni is my sister, Sonny is my girlfriend. I just froze. If it were someone else I would probably call them a wuss for not standing up for their girlfriend. Sonny was looking at me, waiting for me to speak up, her eyes glazing over in tears. She shook her head, packing her things and running out of the class. It took me a few seconds to make sense of it all. I got off my behind and ran after her.

"Sonny, I am –" I started. She turned around, tears staining her face.

"Sorry?" she finished for me. "I can't do this anymore" she added. My heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach. My throat started to close up. "I like you, Chad, okay? I like you. But I'm tired. I'm tired of being your little secret. You can't even tell your sister about us. I have been insulted and humiliated. I've put up with her teasing and her taunts and her attitude. You can't even stand up for me. I deserve better than this." She paused.

"Sonny, I'll tell her, I will." I said, almost begging.

"You always say that!" she said, fresh tears streaming down her face. "And it seems that you don't know what you want. If you liked me the same way I liked you, you would have told her long time ago. It's like competing with your sister, and I can't compete with her!" she said. She was competing with my sister. I haven't noticed it like that before. No matter how much I want to think that's not true, it is. I am such an idiot. "Find out what you want, and come find me, Chad. If you tell her, it doesn't mean I'll take you back. I just…I just need some time to think." She finished, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She turned and left out the side door. She wasn't going to her next classes. I stood there, in the hallway, alone. I just let the best thing in my life walk out the door. All because I was too baby to tell my twin sister about us. I let out a groan and kicked the locker. This day will be HELL.

Sonny's POV

I walked out of the school building, heading home. It may be the first time I have ever skipped school. I was in no mood to go through the next half of school. I felt the breeze in my face as I walked to my house. It wasn't a long walk. I was so used to Chad taking me home, I didn't realize how long it took for me to actually get home. I looked in the driveway, my mom wasn't home. I'm lucky, I don't have to explain to her why I came home early and why my eyes were red and puffy. I walked to my recording studio; the place I have spent most of my time, when I wasn't with Chad. Sometimes we would come down and he would help record some songs. I sat down at my thinking spot and started writing a song. The words just flowed. In three hours I had lyrics and a piano version to my new song. My mother has tried to get me to talk to her for the past 2 hours. She knew something was up, but I wouldn't talk to her at the moment. I got into the booth and sat at the piano after hitting the record button.

I started to play, my mind automatically go into the song.

_It's probably what's best for you__  
__I only want the best for you__  
__And if I'm not the best then you're stuck__  
__I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind__  
__Like you're pouring salt in my cuts___

_And I just ran out of band-aids__  
__I don't even know where to start__  
__'Cause you can bandage the damage__  
__You never really can fix a heart___

_Even though I know what's wrong__  
__How could I be so sure__  
__If you never say what you feel, feel__  
__I must have held your hand so tight__  
__You didn't have the will to fight__  
__I guess you needed more time to heal___

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids__  
__I don't even know where to start__  
__'Cause you can bandage the damage__  
__You never really can fix a heart___

_Ooh, ooh__  
__Whoa, whoa__  
__Yeah__  
__Ooh, ooh__  
__Whoa, whoa__  
__Whoa, whoa__  
__Oh, oh__  
__Yeah_

I felt a tear fall from my eye. __

_You must be a miracle worker__  
__swearing up and down__  
__You can't fix what's been broken, yeah__  
__Please don't get my hopes up__  
__No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?___

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts__  
_I paused, unsure if I could go on.

___Baby, I just ran out of band-aids__  
__I don't even know where to start__  
__'Cause you can bandage the damage__  
__You never really can fix a heart___

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids__  
__I don't even know where to start__  
__'Cause you can bandage the damage__  
__You never really can fix a heart__  
__Oh no, no, no__  
__You never really can fix a heart__  
__Oh no, no, no__  
__You never really can fix a heart__  
__Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__You never really can fix my heart_

I stopped playing, the day's events rushing through my head. I get up from the bench and look through the glass, separating the booth from the rest of the room. Chad was standing there, watching me.

Chad's POV

After school I quickly rushed into my car and drove home. Tawni's car was not in the driveway yet. I parked and ran up to Sonny's front door. I knocked and Connie opened the door.

"Chad, it is so nice to see you."

"Hi Ms. Monroe, is Sonny busy?" I asked her.

"Well, you know, Sonny is in a bad mood, she won't even talk to me. Maybe she will talk to you? She is in the studio, go right ahead." She said. I nodded once and went toward the studio. I opened the door quietly. She wasn't there, but inside her booth. I pressed the button on the sound board so I can see what she is playing on the piano; a song, one that I have never heard before. It sounded sad. Her eyes were transfixed on the keys, a single tear fell. When she was done, she took a deep breath and got up, her eyes meeting mine. She walked out of the booth.

"What are you doing here?"She asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I really wanted to talk to you. Your mom said you were upset." I told her.

"And you were surprised?" She scoffed.

"No, I wasn't. I mentally kicked myself for making you upset." She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her. "Sonny, I'm sorry for what happened in school. I should have said something to my sister."

"That's not the point. We have been together for like a month, and through that month I have been verbally harassed by your sister." She started, her voice getting louder. "I like you, but all I feel when I am with you is that you are ashamed of me. We don't tell anyone about our relationship, all because you don't want your sister to know. I shouldn't have to put up with this." She said, tearing.

"I know, I'm sorry. I will go right now and tell her. I promise." I practically begged.

"You can tell her, but that doesn't mean I will take you back." My face fell. "Chad, I just have to think about this, you really hurt me. Honestly, right now, I really don't want to talk to you, so please leave." She finished. My head hung low as I walked out of the room, and out the house. Tawni was finally home. I walked into the house; she was in the kitchen, reading a magazine that came in the mail.

"So, Sonny is not talking to you? What is with her anyway, she can't take a joke?" she said, picking her head up from the paper.

"Not when boyfriend's sister is the one joking like that." I said plainly. Her eyes widened.

"Boyfriend?" she practically screeched.

"Well, now ex." I said, sitting down.

"How long have you been dating?"

"A month."

"Well then, thanks for telling me," she said sarcastically, "as long as you are not dating her anymore, I'm good." She giggled. I got angry and got up, my chair falling behind me.

"You are one selfish bitch!" I yelled at her. "I liked her, I really liked her, and now she won't even talk to me! Why can't you mind your own business? Don't talk to me!" I yelled before running up to my room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chad's POV

I stayed in my room the whole week. My mom knocked on my door occasionally so see if I was alright. I dismissed her with one word answers. I didn't come down for dinner either. I heard my parents asking Tawni what was wrong with me but she couldn't answer them. What was she going to say? How she ruined everything between me and Sonny? As much as I would love to blame everything on Tawni, I can't. It is my entire fault. I was such a bitch, I could have told Tawni like a man. I mean, I should have flaunted Sonny like she was my whole world. By the way I'm feeling, I think I just lost my everything.

Waking up was a drag the every morning. I looked out my window so see if Sonny was there, same as every morning that week; she wasn't. I got dressed and went down stairs. Tawni was eating her daily dose of yogurt.

"I'll be taking my own car today" she said, as if she was doing me a favor. I took some waffles out of the freezer and put them in the toaster. "What, now you will be ignoring me?" she asked. "Sonny is not the only girl out there. Gosh, give it a rest; you can have anyone you want, instead, you are moping around the house like a freaking pansy. Grow up and show some back bone."

"You listen to me, and listen well. From now on, I will do things the way I want them. I will not listen to your opinions or your thoughts because, frankly, I don't care anymore. You ruined the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will get Sonny back whether you like or not." I said. By the time I was done, I was all up in her face. I walked to the foyer and grabbed my bag and my keys. I slammed my door and realized I left my waffles in the toaster.

I looked outside, hoping Sonny was waiting for me by my car. Every day this week I wait an extra ten minutes to come out of the house. I have given her a ride to school for the past month. I waited for her for a few minutes before I decided to knock on her front door.

"Oh Chad, hi" Ms. Monroe said, answering the door.

"Is Sonny going to school?"

"Oh, Sonny didn't tell you? She had to get to school early, something about extra help tutoring. She caught the bus about 15 minutes ago." She explained. I nodded and left her front porch. I climbed into my car and drove to school, hoping I would see Sonny soon.

Sonny and I had AP psychology first period. We exchanged occasional glances. That was the longest 50 minutes of my life. When the bell rang, Sonny rushed out of the room. Our next classes were right next to each other so I caught up to her quickly.

"Sonny, please—''

"Not now, Chad." She said, entering her class room. The next time I would see her is in Music.

"Okay, who will be today's cover singer of the day, one cover with your own twist. I want to see your personality radiate from the song." Mr. Klein asked. This was my chance. I raised my hand and he picked me. "Well, taking a break from producing today, I see." He said. I got up on stage and looked at Sonny. She was surprised and confused. I can detect her sadness. I grabbed the acoustic and decided to do a slower version of I'm Sorry by Joe Jonas. Not the best song in the world. The only reason I even know the song is because Tawni played it all the time when it first came out. Tawni ruined my relationship and now this better help it. How ironic. I set up the mike and placed a stool next to it. "I am playing this song because I really hurt someone, and I would do anything to make it up to them." I said, looking at Sonny. She noticed me looking at her. She looked down at her hands as I started to play.

It can be a rush  
Yeah it's like a drug  
When you give up love, it's never worth it  
When you're fighting fear, it can be so clear  
What you really need is each other  
But I finally found the truth

I was using you  
Every night that you're gone I swear it hurts  
You're the atmosphere  
And now you're gone I can't live  
Tell me what to do  
I feel the pain all over my body.  
Was it the things I said?

Can I take them back?  
Baby, cause without you there's nothing left of me  
We could run away  
We could change our fate  
Baby, what can I do to show you I'm sorry?  
Baby, what can I do to show you I'm sorry?  
What can I do to show you I'm sorry?

You were in a rush  
You forgot your stuff  
Said you had enough, now I feel worthless  
The only thing I had was a second chance  
What I really need is another  
But I finally found the truth

I was using you  
Every night that you're gone I swear it hurts  
You're the atmosphere  
Now you're gone I can't live

Tell me what to do  
I feel the pain all over my body.  
Was it the things I said?  
Can I take them back?  
Baby, cause without you there's nothing left of me

We could run away  
We could change our fate  
Baby, what can I do to show you I'm sorry?  
Throw it away, Girl my heart is out of place  
This feeling is killing me  
Girl I promise I won't make the same mistakes  
Don't say "bye"  
I'm sorry

Baby, cause without you there's nothing left of me  
We could run away  
We could change our fate  
Baby, what can I do to show you I'm sorry?  
What can I do to show you I'm sorry?  
I'm sorry  
Sorry, sorry baby  
What can I do to show you I'm sorry?

By the end of the song, Sonny had a few tears slipping down her cheek. Everyone started clapping and she quickly wiped them away. "That was fantastic. Now, I will be having meeting with pairs according to your partners that you have chosen earlier this month. So first pair, Sonny and Chad, meet me in the booth." Mr. Klein said. Sonny and I got up quietly and walked to the booth while the rest of the class worked on their songs and compositions. Mr. Klein skimmed through his notes and stopped on a blank page. "I want to see how you guys are progressing. Sonny, since you are the singer, go into the booth and sing this, you know this song" he said, giving her the lyrics. "Chad, I want to see how your producing is coming along, so take a seat here." He finishes. Sonny gets into the booth and puts the headphones on.

I start up the music Mr. Klein gave me and Sonny started singing.

_I saw you looking over _

_Now I see you moving this way_

_Pushing through the crowd_

_Like you got something to say, yea_

_But you couldn't walk_

_Cause the music is taking over your feet_

_I can tell by your toes _

_That you're rocking to this beat_

"Okay, stop the music" Mr. Klein said to me. I stopped it and Sonny looked confused. He pressed the speaker button so Sonny can hear what he has to say. "Sonny, your vocals are amazing, vocally you are great." He said. She stood there with a confused expression. "I am not buying that you are ready to party" he said.

"I'm not really in a party mood; it's not a good day for me." She said, looking down at the floor.

"I understand that, but when you are on stage performing, there will be days when you are not in a good mood, but you have to sell it to the audience that you are happy. You have to be an actress, sell it to the crowd that you are having the time of your life." He explained. A pang of guilt hit me. I am the cause of Sonny's unhappiness. "Try it one more time" he nodded to me and I started the music. I saw Sonny breath in a few times.

She sang the song great the second time. If I didn't know that she was sad, I would have guessed she was having a blast. She put attitude and sass in all the right places. When she was done, she met Mr. Klein and me outside the recording booth. "Now Sonny, I remember you mentioning that you have a booth of your own at home. It that true?" he asked. She nodded. "And according to my records, you and Chad are neighbors?" he asked, looking at us both. We both nodded, wondering what he was getting at. "I want you two to get together today, after school, and practice." We nodded and told us to call the next pair.

"So, I can drive you home and we can work on it after school?" I asked her quietly.

"Okay" she nodded.

"I'm parked in my usual spot, I can—''

"I'll meet you there" she said, walking away. Sonny disappeared after class. I didn't see her until math class. Even then I only say the back of her head. At the end of the day, I was walking toward my car, hoping Sonny was there waiting for me. She was leaning against the car, waiting for me to unlock it. I pressed the button on the car remote and opened the door for her. She slid into the passenger seat and I closed the door. The drive home was quiet. I wanted to bring up small talk but that would have made things more awkward. I parked my car in my drive way and we walked to Sonny's front door. She unlocked it and set her keys on the table that was in the hall.

"You want anything to eat or drink?" she asked, walking to the kitchen.

"No, thanks." I said as she was getting something for herself. She waved over to me and I followed her to her studio.

"So, let's start." She says, grabbing a guitar into the booth. I set up at the sound stage and told her to begin. She sang a couple of songs. After her fourth one, I zoned out a little. Sonny is so talented and beautiful and smart. I couldn't live without her. This past week has been terrible. "Chad! Are you listening?" she asked. I realized that she was no longer in the booth but right next to me. I shook my head and took her hand. She looked at it with wide eyes.

"Sonny, just please, sit down. I want to tell you something" I told her. She reluctantly sat in the chair next to me. "Sonny, the past week has been torture for me. I miss you like crazy. I realized that I did not appreciate what I had until it was gone. I haven't slept well in days. I don't have dinner with my family anymore, all because you are on my mind all the time. I miss talking to you, I miss holding you, and I miss kissing you. I miss the stories you tell me. I miss the way your beautiful eyes look at me. I can't live without you. So please, please Sonny. Put me out of my misery. I promise I will scream it out to the world that you are mine." I begged. I never beg, but Sonny is my only exception.

Sonny's eyes were glazed with tears. She blinked and one fell through. She wiped it away.

"I missed you too." she says finally. I let out a sigh of relief before pulling her to me for a hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist as her head fit perfectly in my chest. I kissed her head through her hair and she looked up at me.

"So, do you take me back?" I asked hopeful.

"Only if you tell the world like you promised." She said with a weak smile.

"I'll scream it through the rooftops." I whispered. I bent down and kissed her. I haven't in so long, I missed it terribly.

Sonny's POV

I never thought it would take a week for us to get back together. This past week has been dreadful. I haven't touched my song book since the day after our break up. Maybe I overreacted. All I wanted was to be treated like I was important. Maybe Chad didn't realize how much it was hurting me.

"Let's go." Chad said, pulling me toward the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"We are going to my house, Tawni should be home." A wave of nervousness washed over me. I wasn't expecting him to tell her the same day. Chad unlocked his front door and walked into the kitchen where Tawni was reading a magazine. Once we were in sight, Tawni did a double take between us and her magazine.

"What's going on?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Sonny and I are back together. I don't care what you have to say about it either." Chad said proudly, looking at me. He leaned down and kissed me. I smiled and pulled away to see Tawni's disgusted face.

"I don't want to see this." She said, getting up from the chair, heading toward the stairs.

"You better get used to it; Sonny is coming over for dinner!" Chad yelled loud enough for Tawni to hear.

Dinner that day went well. Other than the fact that Tawni was giving me dirty looks the whole time. My mom also joined us. Chad and I announced that we were dating and everyone with the exception of Tawni was all happy for us. It was refreshing to know that school today was going to feel a lot less depressing. Chad drove me to school and walked me to my locker.

Chad's POV

As Sonny and I were rounding the corner of the hallway, I say the back of Tawni's head, kissing a guy. I quickly came to realize who was sucking my sister's face.

"What the hell is going on here!" I said loud enough for Tawni to hear me. She pulled away with a smile.

"Oh Chad, meet my boyfriend" she grinned.

**Thank you guys. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**First, I would like to say, thank you! I finally broke 100 reviews! I couldn't have done it without you guys. Thank you everyone who supports the story. Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chad's POV

"Oh Chad, meet my boyfriend" Tawni grinned. My eyes are wide as Gabe Trunk put an arm around my sister. I looked at Sonny and she is equally as shocked. I let go of Sonny's hand and grabbed Tawni by the elbow, away from that animal she called her boyfriend.

"What the hell are you doing? You know his reputation." I whispered-yelled to her.

"Chad, that is my boyfriend you are talking about." She said, smirking.

"I don't want you dating him, he's dangerous." I said.

"Yea well, I didn't want you to date Sonny and you did anyway." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yea well you didn't have a reason to. I do, he is not good for you." I told her.

"Don't worry brother, I'm a big girl now." She said. She walked away from me and toward Gabe. She pulled him into a major lip lock. The hallway stopped to cheer on the PDA. Sonny just looked disgusted and I couldn't blame her. I wish I could say that the rest of the day went on as usual. All I could think about was Tawni with Gabe. No matter how much of a pain my sister is, I still want her to be safe. She definitely not safe with him.

Sonny and I were walking to Performing Arts together only to see Gabe and Tawni outside the class room, making out. I cleared my throat and they stopped. Tawni pulled away and rolled her eyes as she walked to her own class. I looked over at Sonny and she understood that I wanted her to go into the room. Gabe wanted to follow but I stopped him.

"May I help you?" he asked with a smug grin on his face.

"Actually, you can." I said. "You make sure you are very careful with my sister. If I hear you did something or if I catch you hurting her, you will be very sorry." I warned.

"Don't worry about it Cooper. Any pain I put on your hot sister, she will enjoy." He said, winking. At that moment something inside of me switched like a light. I took him by the collar and shoved him to the wall. Just as I was to retort to his comment, a teacher walked by.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No sir," Gabe started. "We were just goofing around." He said as I released him from my grasp.

"Is that true?" the teacher asked me.

"Yea." I simply said, walking into the classroom. The class was unbeneficial for me. I couldn't concentrate at all. We were working on personal compositions for the week. Sonny already had the music done for her song and I haven't even started.

"Chad, do you want me to help you?" Sonny asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"No, it's okay." I said dismissing her. I looked over to Gabe to see him chat it up with Veronica.

"Chad, I know you are worried about Tawni. I understand that you would, she is your sister. But Tawni can make her own decisions. You can't keep telling her what to do because she would want to do it anyway. You just be the best brother you can be and keep an eye on things from a distance." She advised.

"You are right." I told her, kissing her hand. "I just don't want him to take advantage of her." I explained. She nodded and smiled. "Sonny, you want to come over after school?" she nodded, agreeing.

"You want anything to eat?" I asked Sonny, opening my fridge. "We have that Greek yogurt you like so much." I told her, looking through the fridge.

"Ooh, sure. Do you have the strawberry one?" she asked excitedly. I chuckled and handed her the strawberry yogurt and a spoon. Just as I sat down at the island, I heard Tawni's shoes click through the front door. Thank goodness she was without Satan's spawn. She walked into the kitchen and glared at us. The room was filled with silence as she skimmed through the mail, picking up the magazine that came. The door opened one more time and I knew it was my mom.

"Kids, I'm home. I saw your cars in the drive way so don't ignore me!" she called through the house. I shook my head and called back to her.

"No one is ignoring you, mom. We are in the kitchen."

"Well why don't you come here and help your mother with the groceries?" she called again. I quickly jumped from my seat and went to help my mom. We walked to the kitchen together and my mom noticed Sonny sitting at the island and Tawni sitting at the other end of the kitchen.

"Oh, Sonny. It is so nice to see you." She said, smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Cooper. Chad invited me over, I hope that's okay." She said politely.

"Nonsense. You are welcome here whenever you'd like."

"You know mom," Tawni started. Sonny and I looked at her quickly. "Chad and Sonny are in a relationship." She told her. I was going to tell my mom myself. Tawni just liked doing things in spite of me.

"Oh really? Congratulations." My mom said happily. That went better than I thought.

"You know mom," I started. This time it was Tawni's turn to look at me. "Tawni is dating someone also. Gabe Trunk from school." I informed her.

"Oh really? Well isn't this something. Why don't you invite this Gabe fellow for dinner, Sonny can join too?" she asked, looking at Sonny. Sonny looked at me, looking at an answer. I shrugged, letting her know it was totally up to her.

"Sure."

"Perfect, I will call your father and let him know we are expecting company. I'm sure your boyfriend can make it, right Tawni?" mom asked, looking at Tawni.

"Of course." Tawni said through gritted teeth.

"Perfect." Mom said, leaving the kitchen.

"I hope you are happy." Tawni seethed, leaving the kitchen. Sonny looked at me and grinned.

"This is going to be one interesting dinner."

**Hey guys I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever. But I am alive and my first year of college officially ended. I hope to write and updated more frequently. I am planning another story that I am very excited about. Also in other news, I won the writing contest for my one of my favorite authors! Also, June 22 (Friday) I am going to my first concert EVER! And it is a DEMI LOVATO concert. I am so excited! **

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this update took forever! With school and everything, I can't find the time to actually sit and write. Either I am doing homework or just not in the mood. But now, here in New York, Hurricane Sandy shut down all the electricity, Internet, cable, and I have no hot water! Then we got everything back but since I missed a week of school, I ended up with test, after test, after test. As soon as I'm free I will post!**

Sonny's POV

"Mom, I'm going to dinner tonight with Chad's family." I say, when I get home. I'm trying to read her face. I honestly don't know what kind of impression Chad left on my mother. I really hope she doesn't mind my relationship with Chad. She still hasn't responded to what I said. She stops cutting her strawberries and looks at me.

"You guys are finally together!?" she asks with a huge smile. I guess she doesn't mind.

"Why does everyone say that? You guys knew before we even knew." I said.

"Oh, honey. Don't be so naïve. You knew you liked Chad. Chad liked you too. The way that boy looks at you? You have to be blind not to see that he likes you." She said. I immediately blush and turn away. "And that week when you guys were fighting, the sheen in his eyes disappeared." I look at her shocked, eyes wide.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sonny, a mother knows. You were all sulky and boring. And just like your father, you had to prove a point. You think I didn't know why you went to school so early?" My eyes widened once more. "Don't worry, I didn't tell Chad when he came; asking if he was going to give you a ride. I covered for you." She said, giggling slightly.

My mother has always been like that. She is right also about my dad. When I was 10, my dad and his brother got into this huge fight. It was something so trivial no one remembers what it was about. And I'm sure if I were to ask my uncle now, he wouldn't know. My dad didn't talk to his brother for three weeks. It tore him up inside, not talking to his brother, but he stood his ground. Eventually, my uncle came and they talked it out. The next day, they got together and went to the bar to watch a football game.

"So, are you going to tell me why you guys were fighting?" my mom asked, looking at me pointedly. I sit next to her at the island and take some strawberries that she cut.

"Tawni, Chad's sister, she doesn't like us together. I don't think it has anything to do with me, mostly. I heard that Chad has had his heart broken. She just doesn't want it to happen again. She doesn't trust me." I said sighing. "For a month we kept it a secret. I had to endure Tawni's teasing and stabs, and Chad never said anything to defend me. And when the school's "hotie"," I said with air quotes, "started to flirt with me, Chad couldn't even claim me as his. It just seemed that he didn't really like me as he made it out to seem." I said.

"You know, I understand where you are coming from. You are in a relationship and you want to be respected. You have the right to be. If Chad likes you, he shouldn't have to hide it." She said, smiling. "Don't worry about Tawni, she will get over it."

"That's the thing. She thinks she can get back at Chad for dating the school "hottie", Gabe Trunk. And Chad told me he was dangerous. She just wants to spite him. That's why we are having dinner. Tawni told Mrs. Cooper we were dating before Chad could. So to spite her, Chad told Mrs. Cooper that she is dating Gabe. So now she invited us to dinner." I explained.

"Well, be careful and good luck. It should be interesting." She said, laughing. I got up from the stool, kissed my mom on the cheek and went upstairs to get ready.

Chad's POV

Sonny came early to help my mom set the table. My dad is in his office, putting away today's paper work. Tawni is in her room, still getting ready. Me, I am on the couch dreading the moment the bell rings.

"Babe, I'm here!" Gabe Trunk didn't ring the door bell. He came in as if it were his home. Tawni runs down the stairs and gives him a wet kiss. He walks down the foyer with Tawni and sees me. "Chaddy, how's it going, buddie?" he said, giving me the chin nod. Did he just call me Chaddy?

"Gabe." I said, curtly. Sonny and my mom walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey Sun Beam." He says, smiling at Sonny; Sun Beam? Sonny looks confused. It's kind of funny; Gabe just made a fool out of himself. Gabe is still smiling, so he doesn't even care that he looks dumb; which defeats the purpose of it being funny.

"Gabe" Sonny says.

"Mrs. Cooper, you have a beautiful home" Gabe says, putting a hand out for her to shake. When did he become a proper human being?

"Nice to meet you, Gabe"

"I now see where Tawni gets her stunning looks."

"Who is talking about my wife's looks?" my dad bellowed, coming out of the room.

"Dad, I told you my new boyfriend is coming to dinner tonight." Tawni said, wrapping an arm around his waist. "This is Gabe Trunk" she introduced. Gabe stuck out his hand and my dad shook it sternly, giving him a cold stare.

"What are you doing here Sonny?" he says when he spots her next to me.

"Oh Dad, she got here a few minutes after you rushed into your office. Sonny and Chad are dating now." Tawni informs him, looking at me as if she just got me in trouble.

"That's fantastic!" my dad says, wearing a big smile. "Chad, she's a good girl, don't ruin her." He says, slapping my back. Sonny smiles and leans against me. I give her a one armed hug and kiss the top of her head. Tawni has a sour face on and Gabe just frowns.

"Well, are we going to eat?" my dad asks, walking to the dining room. "What a nice table" he said, sitting at the head of the table.

"Sonny came early to set up." My mom said brightly, looking at Sonny. Sonny blushed as she sat next to me.

"Oh, wonderful; thank you. Tawni, did you help?" he asked, looking over to her. She scowled at Sonny, and never answered my dad.

"So, Gabe, what do you want to do after college?" my dad asked, putting a mound of mashed potatoes on his plate. I handed Sonny the green beans, still looking at Gabe for an answer. This should be good.

"I want to be famous".

"Doing what?"

"I want to be a musician." He says.

"You know, if you are good, you can go far. But in that industry, I tell Chad this also, you have to have luck. It is good to have a back up. What are you planning to do?" my dad asked. It's true, he tells me that all the time. If the whole music thing doesn't work out, I might want to be an agent or something. I still want to work in the entertainment industry. My parents are for whatever I decide to do. I just need a plan. Without a plan, it just looks silly and easy to fail.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. Maybe I can work with my dad or something. Good thing I am usually lucky. How else would I have scored Tawni?" he said, winking at Tawni. I think I saw my dad pale a little.

The rest of the night was uneventful to say the least. I don't think Gabe made a great impression on my dad. Tawni isn't one be convinced.

"Tawni, I really think you can do better than Gabe." My mom said, clearing the table. Sonny picked up the rest of the empty cups and headed to the kitchen, keeping quiet. I know that she doesn't want to be part of this scenario.

"I like him."

"Tawni, he seemed a little shallow and bland." My dad insisted.

"I like him. You will learn to like him." She said, turning toward the stairs.

"Keep an eye on them."

**I know this is really short, I just thought it was about time I posted something. I wish I had more time to write! Please review!**


End file.
